a Wayne family Christmas
by Animecartooncomicgirl
Summary: AU this is a tale of Danielle Wayne the 11 year old daughter of Bruce and Diana and her Christmas vacation with her parents and surrogate grandfather Alfred
1. Schools out

Started it on the 20/8/2011

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **One of my favorite Christmas movies Jack Frost inspires the Story the first chapter is about my character Danielle who is the daughter of Bruce and Diana. Also this is a rough copy of an old story from 2008, that I do not think I ever posted I am fixing it up and then posting it now hope you like. I know its 5 months too early for a Christmas fic but what the hell

**Title:**Schools out

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **BM/WW

**Genre: **family

**Warnings****: **none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the justice league

**Intro:** School has finished for the year and it is time for Holiday fun

* * *

><p>Gotham was a blanket of white, the citizens of Gotham were bundled up as they walked its streets, getting there decorations and Presents for today was 1012/1998 and it was a week and a half before Christmas. Today was also the end of School for Bruce and Diana Wayne's 11-year-old daughter Danielle.

*****Gotham Primary school/ Park playground*****

The bell for the end of the day rang and Danielle along with the rest of the student body raced out of the building cheering, "Merry Christmas everyone" said a teacher as she brought out two 1st years. Danielle grinned as she spun around and laughed. "Come on Danny snowball fight at the park," said her friend William as he ran passed her and tapped her on the shoulder.

Danielle smiled and ran after her friend, she ran out of the school gates, down the sidewalk, and up the mountain of snow. When she got to the top, Danielle saw the park playground where there was a snowball fight going on. She raced down to join her friends William Taylor, Katina Campbell Russ O'Keeffe and Zach Kelly.

"Hey guys what's shaking?" asked Danielle. I was wondering when you would get here or was I to fast for you?" asked a smiling William "you had a head start?" replied Danielle. At the sound of his friend's voice Russ turned around and saw Danielle, "Alright the warrior Princess is here" said Russ.

Katina lightly waked him over the head "so what's happening?" asked Danielle and William, "we're getting our butts whipped by the 7th graders" said Zach. "Come on we can take them," said Danielle.

"You bet we can," said William.

Just then, they were, thrown off guard by a mountain of snow knocking them back they all shook it off and Danielle looked to see where it was coming from. When she looked over at the swings Danielle saw a girl with long black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing black slacks and a turtle-neck dark blue jumper.

"Claudia Clark man I HATE her" said Danielle.

Suddenly Katina saw her little brother and yelled "JUSTIN GET OUT OF THERE"

Then she tuned to Danielle, and pleaded with her "Danny you've got to help my brother he can't survive out there," said Katina. "I'm on it," said Danielle "how you going to do that?" asked Russ.

"Simple I need you Zach to draw her fire while I get Justin then after he's safe I'm taking out the ice Queen" said Danielle "you're going after Claudia Clark" said William "yeah now go do your stuff Zach" said Danielle.

"Yo Ice Queen you couldn't hit me if you tried" said Zach.

Claudia looked down at him and throw the largest snowball she could make, it hit Zach knocking him back "ok maybe you could" said Zach. Meanwhile Danielle had saved Justin and brought him back to the others, suddenly Claudia saw Danielle. "She's mine," said Claudia, the girl then strapped herself to her snowboard and took off a hush came over the playground as she stopped in front of Danielle.

"Well, well, look who's come to save the day little Danielle Wayne, what you doing hanging out with the 1st graders I see" said Claudia "yeah so what it to ya" said Danielle Claudia smiles and bends down.

"I got a gift for you," said Claudia.

"Oh really you shouldn't have" said Danielle.

"Can you say out cold?" asked Claudia who was about to throw the snowball but Danielle was quicker and smashed her own snowball into Claudia's face.

"Out cold" said Danielle.

All her friends cheered, "alright way to go Danny" said William Danielle smiled turned around and returned to her friends and gave them each a high-five, before turning to Justin, "you OK Justin?" asked Danielle. "Yeah" was Justin's reply, "thanks Danielle you really are a warrior Princess," said Katina.

Danielle smiled and hugged her friends "got to go, guys catch ya later," said Danielle as she began floating up into the air, "see ya at tomorrow's ice skating practice Danny," said Katina. "Bye Kat" said Danielle, before taking off for Wayne manor,

*****Wayne Manor*****

Once she spotted the Manor that lay on the outskirts of inner city Gotham, she touched down, then ran across the snow-covered yard and opened the door Danielle dropped her bag on the sofa in the living room as she walked in .

"Mum, mum, are you home?" asked Danielle as she walked through the house. "Mum" said Danielle as she ran down the hall heading for the study she walked into the study, only to find her father Bruce Wayne walking up the stairs that leaded to the Bat cave.

"My little Amazon it's a long flight back from Themyscira you know your mother won't be back until late" said Bruce as he pushed the grandfather clock back into place. "Yeah I know so where's grandpa?" asked Danielle.

"Christmas shopping" said Bruce as he turned to face her. "Ok well I'm going to go ice skate," said Danielle as she walked out. "Hey hold up my little Amazon don't you have something to show me?" Bruce asked his daughter.

"Um like what?" Danielle asked her father

Bruce raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh I don't know maybe something like your report card perhaps." "Oh yeah sorry dad" said Danielle she then reached in to her jacket pocket and pulled out a white folded form before turning around. "Don't even think about running off" said Bruce. Therefore, Danielle stayed behind, she watched as Bruce read the report card and saw him smile.

Then Bruce looked his daughter and said "wow you may have your mother looks but you get your brain from me alright my little Amazon great work wait until you mother sees this." Danielle smiled ran up to her father gave him a hug and a kiss before turning and running out of the study and up to her room, she grabbed her skates then ran down the stairs and through the manor until she got outside.

*****Manor grounds/ inside Wayne manor *****

Danielle ran to the lake in the backyard, when she got to the lake she bushed the snow off a stump of a tree before sitting down on it Danielle then took off her school shoes and put on her ice skates.

Danielle then stepped out onto the lake and began skating and practising her moves she was out there for about half an hour until thanks to her super hearing she heard one of her father's many cars drive into the drive way and new her surrogate grandfather her father's surrogate father and butler Alfred had arrived home.

Danielle skated to the edge, took off her skates, put her shoes on, flew across the grounds, and touched down on the side of the manor Danielle opened the side gate and ran out. Alfred was just getting out of the car when he heard a voice.

"Grandpa" said Danielle.

Alfred turned and saw his surrogate granddaughter standing there "need any help grandpa?" asked Danielle "that would be lovely thank you sweetie," said Alfred so together they brought the shopping in.

"Dad grandpa's home" said Danielle as she and Alfred walked into the manor "I can see that my little Amazon" said Bruce as he walked down the stairs in the entranceway, Danielle smiled up her father.

Then she and Alfred walked up the stairs and down the hall to Alfred's room she then put the bags on the bed and kissed Alfred's cheek and walked out Danielle then walked down stairs. She walked into the living room, lad on the sofa.

*****Hours later*****

Night had fallen over the City Danielle had fallen asleep on the sofa waiting for her mother, Alfred was in his room still, wrapping up presents, Meanwhile outside Bruce was shoveling snow from the drive way. Suddenly he straightened up when he heard the soft sound of snow crunching he tuned and smiled standing not too far from him was his wife Diana.

"Hello my dark knight" said Diana as she began walking towards him "good evening princess," said Bruce he set the shovel aside and opened his arms to her Diana walked over to him and Bruce wrapped his arms around her.

He then lifted her off the ground while saying, "Oh I've missed you."

Bruce then put her back on her feet he then took her hand and they walked back inside they tuned into the living room and saw Danielle asleep on the sofa and Alfred sitting in one of the arm chairs with the fire going. "Welcome home Madam" said Alfred.

"Hello Alfred" said Diana, meanwhile Bruce walked over and looked down at his sleeping daughter, the billionaire smiled as he felt his wife wrap her arms around him, "she stayed up as long as she could," said Bruce, as they watch their daughter's sleeping form. They continued to watch that is until Diana had an idea

"Come on lets wake her" said Diana.

"No" said Bruce as he turned his head and kissed his wife.

Diana did not listen she let go of her husband then stepped around him and bent down to wake her daughter kissing her while saying, "Danielle little wonder," Danielle began to wake. "Oh hey mum I was just resting my eye" said a sleepy Danielle, "funny looks like you were sleeping," Diana then turned to her husband, "hon didn't it look like she was sleeping?" asked Diana. "Looked to me like you were sleeping my little Amazon" said Bruce. "You know he's right any way you can go back to sleep" said Diana

Danielle hummed.

"Oh by the way it's SNOWING," said Diana.

Danielle turned and looked out the window then quickly turned back to her father. "Dad can I" asked Danielle. Bruce smiled "go on," "alright" said Danielle as she stood up and went to get her coat, cloves and scarf. In the meantime, Diana stood up and bounced over to Alfred and jokingly said "can, I dad," the old man smiled and chuckled.

"Go have your fun" said Alfred.

"Thanks" said Diana as she quickly kissed his cheek before going to get ready to go out into the snow with her daughter, after getting ready they both ran out to the back yard.

*****Manor grounds*****

Once outside Mother and daughter began to make a snowman, well snow woman anyway, as they were finishing it off Danielle stepped back and looked at it "hey mum is it me or does the snow woman look like you."

"What you think it looks like me?" asked Diana "defiantly but you look way better" said Bruce as he stepped out into the backyard. Diana turned "is that so" said Diana as she walked over to her husband Bruce just smiled and wrapped his arms around her before giving her a kiss they suddenly pulled back when they both got hit by a snow ball.

They turned to see Danielle standing there.

"My little Amazon" said Bruce in a low voice.

"Ah yes dad?" asked Danielle as she began to step back "now that wasn't nice to throw snow at your mother or myself," said Bruce "I know I'm sorry" said Danielle "no but you will be" said Bruce.

He then bent down and started to make a snowball Diana and Danielle saw what he was doing and ran the snowball that was, meant to hit Danielle but she ducked and it hit his wife instead.

Danielle and Bruce both froze Diana slowly tuned around she had her eyes closed suddenly her eyes flew open and narrowed at her husband "Bruce" said Diana in low voice "ah yes Princess?" asked Bruce.

"Do you even relies how COLD that was?" asked Diana.

"No" said Bruce.

Diana gave him an evil smile "you're about to find out" said Diana as she ran at him with snow ball in her hand she then throws it at her husband and it hits him in the back Bruce shivered "ok now that WAS COLD" said Bruce.

"See" said Diana.

They were out there for an hour, when suddenly a chilly night wind hit there wet clothes the chilly night winds and their clothes, which were wet from the snow made them shiver "ok I think it's time for some hot chocolate and dinner", said Diana.

****** Inside Wayne manor******

Bruce Diana and Danielle all walked into the manor, headed up stairs Diana went to the bathroom down the hall Bruce went into the bathroom in the master bedroom while Danielle went, and used her own bathroom in her room.

When they came out they Diana and Danielle were dressed in warm night wear while Bruce was dressed in his Batman suite, they made their way down to the kitchen when they walked in Alfred had just put dinner on the table "evening Alfred" said Diana and Bruce.

"Good evening grandpa" said Danielle.

Hello everyone, I see you're going to Patrol afterwards sir" said Alfred as he walked back into the to make the hot chocolates the Wayne family walked over and sat down, "yes Alfred" was when he finished making the hot chocolate Alfred walked over to the dining table and set the tray with the hot chocolate down on the table.

Alfred then began passing each mug to the person "thanks Alfred" said Bruce "thank you" said Diana "thanks you grandpa" said Danielle they each took a sip of their hot chocolate before setting it down.

They then began eating their meal after finishing their meal Alfred cleared the table and Danielle ran upstairs just as Danielle was getting into bed Diana opened the door "what are you still doing up its late time for bed" said Diana.

"Yes mum" said Danielle as sat up in bed and pulled the cover over herself, Diana walked in and closed the door before walking over and sitting on her daughter's bed "so how was your day be it was the last day of school?" asked Diana.

"It was cool I met my friends at the park they were getting thrashed by the 7th graders so I helped them out a bit" said Danielle "did you get in another fight with Claudia?" asked Diana "kind of after all mum it was a snow ball fight" said Danielle.

"Diana smiled.

"So who won?" asked Diana.

"We did," said Danielle.

"How'd you do that?" asked Diana.

"I just smashed a snow ball in her face no big deal," said Danielle.

Diana laughed.

Diana knew of the feud between her daughter and Claudia Clark the feud had been going on since they were in 1st grade when Danielle won the gold at an ice skating competition.

Danielle lay back, with her back resting on the pillows "so how was Themyscira?" asked Danielle "sunny and warm" said Diana "how's grandma and the sisters?" asked Danielle.

"Good grandma says she misses you a lot and the sisters are wondering when I'll take you to Themyscira to train with them," said Diana "so mum did you get me anything?" asked Danielle "oh you mean from Themyscira?" asked Diana.

Danielle nodded.

Diana smiled then got up and walked out a minute later Diana returned with a long rectangle package Danielle's eyes lit up "wow mum that's huge" said Danielle Diana then places it on the bed "open it honey" said Diana.

Danielle nodes and unwrap the present Danielle then takes off the ribbon and lifts the lid Danielle gasp and her eyes widen before looking at her mother "mu….mu ….mum … this…. This …is beautiful" Danielle stemmed as she lifted the sword out of the box to have a closer look at it.

"I'm glad you love it darling it is the royal Amazon sword that same sword has been in the royal family for centuries it was passed down from mother to daughter" said Diana Danielle placed the sword in the box and gently lad it on the floor then turned back to her mother.

"How did you get it off Themyscira you've always told me that Amazon weapons were NEVER allowed off Themyscira?" asked Danielle.

"I spoke with your grandmother and when I told her I was giving it to you and I promised her that it would not leave the manor and the only way it would leave the Manor is when you go to train with the sisters, she gave it to me" said Diana.

"So I'll be taking the sword with me when I go train?" asked Danielle.

"Yes the sisters will teach you how to sword fight and defend yourself with the sword among other skills you will learn while you are there" said Diana.

Danielle smiled.

"Thanks mum," said Danielle as she leant over and hug her mother "you're welcome sweetheart," said Diana as she returned the hug Diana stood up from the bed then bent down to tuck her daughter into bed.

Diana then bent down put the lid on the box and picked it up Diana then walked to the door and turned back I'm going to see if your father can make a stand for this ok darling" said Diana.

"Ok and thanks again mum" said Danielle.

"Diana smiled turned the light off then walked out the bedroom closing the door behind her Diana walked down the hall then down the stairs and down another hall way until she got to the study. Diana walked in closed the door and walked over to the big grandfather clock. Diana switched the hands to 10:47 afterwards the clock clicked and then opened.

*****Bat Cave*****

Diana made her way down the stairs she saw her husband sitting at the computer typing. "Bruce honey" said Diana as she stepped off the last step and walked over to him. "What is it princess?" asked Bruce as he turned his chair around "I was wondering when you get back from patrol if you could make a sword stand?" asked Diana.

"Of cause I can but why?" asked Bruce.

"I need you to make one for this" said Diana as she put the box on the computer table and took out the sword when Bruce saw it his eyes widened "Diana darling that's…." said Bruce.

Diana smiled.

Yes Bruce dear it' an Amazon sword my mother let me take it I brought it back and gave it to Danielle" said Diana "I thought Amazon weapons were forbidden to be off the island?" asked Bruce.

"That is true sweetheart but my mother allowed it also the only time it leaves here is when she goes to Themyscira and trains with the sisters," said Diana "leave it with me and she'll have it by morning" said Bruce.

Diana smiled.

"Thanks love" said Diana, as she returned the sword to the box, with that Bruce stood up and walked over to the bat mobile and opened the hatch, Diana walked over and stood next to it. Bruce got in and strapped in before turning to his wife "it won't take long just a sweep of the city after all only the stupidest of Criminals would be out this late in this weather." Diana lent in and Bruce kissed her goodbye, the amazon then stepped back and Bruce closed the lid and speed off into the night. Diana smiled then turned and walked back up the stairs

****** Inside Wayne manor/ master bedroom******

Diana closed the entrance to the cave, then out of the study and up the stairs to the master bedroom. When she got to the master bedroom, Diana walked and over to her closet she changed into her night-gown walked out then over to the bed and got in Diana snuggled down under the covers and fell asleep.

*****an hour later/Bat Cave/ Wayne manor*****

As promised Bruce returned an hour later, he parked the bat mobile, got out, walked over to the computer, and put the data in. Five minutes later, saw him shut everything down and walk up the stairs to Wayne manor he closed the entrance and walk out he then walked through the halls and up the stairs then down the hall. He passed his daughter's room and peeked in side. He smiled when he saw her sleeping; he then shook his head when he saw her clutching at the batman plushy that she slept with since she was a baby.

After checking in on his daughter Bruce walked down the hall and into the bedroom, he smiled as he saw his wife asleep he then went and had a shower afterwards he walked out and into the walk in closet.

Bruce slipped into his PJ bottoms before walking out Bruce smiled as he saw Diana roll over and faced his side of the bed, he then walked over and slipped into bed and snuggled down under the covers, he then wrapped his arm around his wife and fell asleep.

REVIEW if you want more

Finished it on the 21/8/2011

**Page **10


	2. Going to the Wayne cabin

Started it on the 27/8/2011

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **I am on a bit of writers block for my others stories on my David Boreanaz's wife 247 Account so I'm going to be doing another chapter hope you like it

**Title:**going to the Wayne cabin

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **BM/WW

**Genre: **family

**Warnings****: **none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the justice league

**Intro:** the next day the family head out to the snowy mountain and to the Wayne family cabin

* * *

><p><strong>***1112/1998******

The following morning around 6:00am Danielle woke from her slumber and smiled _the holidays are finally here _was her first thought, after stretching the knots out of her body she pulled back the covers and went about her morning routine of going to the bathroom then having a shower. Afterwards she walked out and changed into white stockings and a blue winter dress.

Once changed she made her way out of her room and down the stairs and then through the halls to the Wayne Library, there she walked over to the many shelves and began searching for a book to read while waiting for the rest of her family to wake.

At around 10:00am Alfred walked in, "ah there you are miss" said Alfred Danielle looked up "good morning Grandpa" said Danielle as she set her book aside and stood up. "Danielle sweetie breakfast is ready and your father has a gift for you," said Alfred, the half amazon half human smiled and together they walked out of the library through the many hallways and into the kitchen. There she saw her parents Bruce and Diana siting at the table.

"Good morning mum, daddy," said the preteen, Bruce and Diana smiled at their daughter as she walked over and took a seat next to her mother but to the side of her father who was at the head of the table. Once seated Alfred brought Danielle her breakfast and sat it in front of her.

Thanks grandpa" said Danielle then they all began eating, when they finished Alfred cleared the plates away, meanwhile Bruce stood up and walked out of the kitchen. "Mum where is daddy going?" Danielle asked her mother, "your father will be back soon" Diana replied with a smile. Danielle gave her mother a questioning look like her mother knew something she did not. A few minutes later Bruce returned, with a new rectangular box. "Daddy what is this?" asked Danielle as Bruce set the box in front of her, "it's an early Christmas present" said Bruce as he bent and placed a kiss atop her head before pulling back and whispering, "open it" he then returned to his seat.

Danielle untied the new ribbon before lifting the box she gasped inside was the amazon sword her mother gave her but this time it was nestled in a beautiful handcrafted sword holder with the symbol of the amazon engraved at the top. Danielle stood from her chair and hugged her father "thank you daddy its beautiful" said Danielle, "you're welcome love" said Bruce. Danielle then grabbed the box and made her way out of the kitchen through the manor and up the stairs and down the hall to her room.

Once in her room she carefully took the sword holder and sword from the box and hung it up, once that was done, she placed the box in her wardrobe and made her way back to the kitchen. When she walked in her parents and Alfred were sitting at the table she walked over and sat in her seat, "Danielle darling your mother and I were thinking about taking you on an early Christmas Vacation" said Bruce, "really when and where are we going?" asked Danielle.

"Well we're going today and we'll be taking you to my family cabin in the snowy mountains, your grandparents Martha and Thomas used to take me there for Christmas when I was young," said Bruce. "Really oh wow thank you daddy but wait I have practice today can I go call Katina and tell her I cannot make it?" Danielle asked her father. "Go ahead dear and once you have finished you need to go pack," said Bruce "we will be leaving in a few hours." Danielle nodded they all left the kitchen, Danielle went to the living room to call Katina while Bruce Diana and Alfred went to their rooms to pack. She picked up the phone and rang the number after a few rings Katina picked up.

Katina: hello

Danielle: Kat its Danny how are you girl

Katina: I am fine why are, you calling

Danielle: I am going to see if you can let the coach Mr Andrews know I will not be in for practice

Katina: why

Danielle: daddy is taking Grandpa Alfred mum and me to his family cabin in the snowy mountains

Katina: Ok I will tell, him and Danny have a fun time with your family and I will see you when you get back

Danielle: thanks Kat

With that done, Danielle walked from the living room and through the manor up the stairs and down the hall to her room once inside she got out her suite case and began packing. When she finished she took the suite case in hand and walked out as she made her way down the hall to the stairs she saw her grandfather and parents.

Bruce was looking at his watch that read 10:00am he then looked up as he heard the soft clicks of high heels on the carpet. "Ready to go love" asked Bruce as he saw his daughter, "sure daddy let's go" said Danielle so the family walked down the stairs through the manor on the way they grabbed their coats scarfs and gloves and put them on, afterwards they continued on through the manor until they got to the garage.

Bruce popped the boot of the black BMW four-wheel drive and they put all their suite cases in along with the big bag of presents. Once done Diana closed the boot, Danielle was just about to get in the back behind her grandfather who was driving, when she remembered something. "Daddy what about the Christmas decorations and tree?" asked Danielle, "do not worry sweetie everything is already there" said Alfred.

"Oh ok," said Danielle with that she claimed in and buckled up before closing the door, Bruce got into the passenger side and Alfred got in behind the wheel while Diana got in the back with her daughter. The three of them buckled up and closed the door, Alfred started the car and drove off out of the garage and down the long drive way before pressing a button on the dashboard to open the gates once the gates opened he drove through and pressed it once more to close the gates.

When the gates closed he drove on down through the city once out of the city he drove off up to the snowy mountains, half way to the mountains Bruce noticed how quite it was and turned in his seat. When he did, he smiled tenderly at the scene before him both his wife and daughter, were fast asleep, after watching them for a bit he turned back around.

He looked out of the corner of his eye, to see Alfred, "Alfred let me know when you want to rest and I'll take over driving," said Bruce "I will master Bruce," said Alfred so for the rest of the drive Bruce sat there looking out the window. When suddenly he began speaking, "Alfred this will be their first time up there and will also be my first time up there after all these years, because last time I was up there I was still a kid and my parents were still alive" said Bruce in a somewhat solemn tone.

"I know sir," said Alfred as he reaches over and patted Bruce's shoulder before returning it to the wheel. 20 minutes later after drive for half of the drive they switched and Alfred was now the one sitting in the passenger seat. After Bruce had buckled in and closed the door, he started the car, then glanced over at Alfred and saw that the kind elderly man was fast asleep. Bruce drove the rest of the way up the winery roads up the mountains it was late at night by the time they got to the cabin.

Bruce parked the car and turned it off before looking at his watch; they left at 10:00am and it was now 10:00pm, to it had taken them 13 hours for them to get to the cabin.

Bruce woke Alfred and they got out, the men left Diana and Danielle asleep in the car while they took the stuff in they put the stuff away then Alfred went and make the beds it was a five-bedroom cabin meanwhile Bruce had a look around.

He gave a slight smile.

He then walked into the sitting room looking around and remembering when he used to come here as a kid and that is how Alfred found him crouched in front of the fire-place putting wood on the fire Bruce turned and said "are the bed's made" "yes they are Master Bruce" said Alfred.

Afterwards Bruce got up he put the fire gate in front of the fire then he and Alfred walked outside, and to the car, they opened the back doors Alfred unbuckled Danielle then lifted her into his arms.

Bruce did the same with Diana they both shut the doors and walked back inside Bruce kicked the door shut behind himself then followed Alfred down the hall, Bruce carried Diana to the master bedroom. While Alfred walked into Danielle's, room and placed her on the bed.

He got some warm night clothe out and changed a sleeping Danielle he then laid her down and put the covers over her before kissing her forehead and walking out he walked over to the master bedroom.

Alfred knocked on the door, "come in" said Bruce who already had changed from his clothes to a pair of warm PJ's. Alfred opened the door and stuck his head in, "I came to say goodnight and to let you know miss Danielle is in bed asleep" said Alfred "thank you Alfred goodnight" said Bruce Alfred nodded before closing the door and walking off down to his own room.

Afterwards Bruce changed a sleeping Diana from her clothes to a warm nightgown before tucking her under the covers and joining her, he wrapped his arm around her and closed his eyes, as they all slept, and snow began to fall outside their windows.

Review if you want more

**Page 4**

Finished it on the 11/9/2011


	3. Holiday Celebrate

Started it on the 25/9/2011

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **this is something I know I should have put in the first chapter but I have only just thought of it now it has to help with the story. Bruce was born in 1960 he is 39, Diana was born in 1965 she is 34 and Alfred was born in1934 he is 65. Bruce met Diana in 1980 Bruce is 20 and Diana is 15. They married in 1984 Bruce is 24 and Diana is 19. They were married three years and in 1987 when Bruce was 27 and Diana was 22 Diana gave birth to Danielle

**Title:**Holiday Celebrate

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **BM/WW

**Genre: **family

**Warnings****: **none

**Rating:**K

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the justice league

**Intro:** it is the family's first morning in the cabin and they spend the day decorating it

* * *

><p><strong>***1212/1998******

The morning following their arrival at the cabin, Bruce woke from his sleep he turned his head and smiled at his still sleeping wife. As he watched her sleep, he sent a pry to her gods and goddess for allowing her to come into his life. With that, he kissed his princess and slowly got up out of bed, careful not to wake the slumbering woman in his bed.

Afterwards he went about his morning ritual of going to the bathroom then taking a nice hot shower, once finished with his hot shower Bruce exited the bathroom, walked into the closet, and changed into pants and a long-sleeved top. After grabbing his winter coat, and putting it on, and picking up his black ice skates, Bruce walked out of the closet, grabbing his scarf and cloves from the dresser draw, he then walked out.

Bruce had just closed the door and turned when he saw his daughter walking down the hall, all bundled up with her bini hat, scarf, cloves and coat on. "Morning daddy" said Danielle, "good morning my little Amazon say would you like to join me for a walk that way we can let your mum and grandfather sleep for a while longer how about it" said Bruce.

"Love to daddy," said Danielle, "well go grab your skates and let's go," said Bruce Danielle turned and went back to her room and grabbed her skates then returned to her father. Bruce smiled then put an arm around her and walked down the hall and out of the cabin. Once outside Bruce then began taking his sweet daughter around the area surrounding the cabin and showing her the things, he remembered from when he was a kid. It pained Bruce to see the things he remembers when he was a child the places his parents took him when they were up here.

Then he looks at his daughter and saw wonder in her eyes, as he showed her the hidden ice cave his parents used to bring him to, he remembered how his mother would sit on the log and watch as Thomas taught Bruce how to play ice hockey. He watched as Danielle let go of his hand put on her skates and ran out on to the ice floor she began twirling around and skating, laughing with such joy that it bounced off the ice walls and into Bruce's ears making the heart breaking pain of remembering his happier times with his parents melt away.

Danielle spun around when she felt her father watching her she gave him a dazzling smile, "come join me daddy" Bruce smiled "no I don't think so after all I haven't ice skated in 30 years." Danielle gave her father a puppy dog look "come on daddy please skate with me" Danielle begged him, until Bruce finally gave in "alright, alright I'll skate stop bellyaching" Bruce laughed as he put on his skates and stepped out onto the ice. Both father and daughter skated for an hour before taking off their skates, putting their boots on, and walking out of the cave.

They were walking around when Danielle bent down and began making a snowball, Bruce suddenly stopped as if he could sense what his daughter was doing "Danielle Martha Wayne you stop making that snow ball now." Danielle stopped suddenly and looked up at her father.

"Daddy, how did you know what I was doing?" asked a bewailed Danielle as she dusted the snow from her hands, Bruce turned his head and said, "call it a sixth sense," Danielle shook her head "I gauss I now know why they call THE batman the world's greatest detective, you can detect anything before it happens daddy" said Danielle.

Bruce laughed then turned and hit her with a snowball, "DADDY what was that for" Danielle whined as she whipped snow from her face, "you let your guard down child NEVER let your guard down" said Bruce. "Trying to teach me an important lesson daddy?" Danielle asked him, Bruce just nodded and Danielle smiled. However, what started as an important lesson for the Amazon royal and Heiress to the Wayne fortune turned into an all-out snowball battle between father and daughter.

It was going on 10:00 when they walked through the door of the cabin they were laughing and covered in snow, "morning master Bruce miss Danielle" said Alfred as he walked into the foyer, Danielle smiled, "morning grandpa" Bruce nodded "Alfred."

Alfred then processed to take their coats scarf bini gloves and skates and return them to their rooms, meanwhile Bruce and Danielle walked to the kitchen where Diana was sitting with her back to them and sipping on a hot chocolate.

"Hey mum," said Danielle as she crossed over and sat in front of her mother, "Danielle where have you been?" asked Diana, her daughter didn't answer instead she smiled, meanwhile Alfred walked in and started making his master and his miss some breakfast.

Diana gasped as arms wrapped themselves around her waist, "good morning Mrs Wayne" a voice whispered in her ear, Diana turned her head and smiled then replied "good morning Mr Wayne" before kissing her husband good morning. When the couple pulled back, Bruce slipped his arms from around Diana's waist and went to sit at the head of the table.

Once seated Alfred brought breakfast over for Bruce and Danielle, once done he left to go clean up the kitchen, while the family enjoyed their breakfast, "so Danny sweetie what would you like to do today?" Diana asked her daughter. "Can we decorate the cabin with Christmas stuff please?" Danielle asked her parents; Bruce smiled "sure why not we'll start as soon as we finish breakfast."

"Thank you daddy" said Danielle she then went back to her meal, meanwhile Diana stood up and took her cup to the sink while saying, "you both finish here and I'll go talk to Alfred about getting those decorations down." With that Diana left she went to the kitchen but Alfred was not there, "Alfred where are you?" asked Diana as she walked up the hall.

"Here madam I'm here," said Alfred as he stuck his head out of Danielle's room he had been in the room making her bed when he heard the mistress of Wayne manor calling him. "Ah Alfred there you are I was wondering where the Christmas decorations are, as Danielle wishes to decorate the cabin" said Diana.

"Of cause Madam, just, give me a moment to finish up here as I've already made the master bed and my own so I shall finish making Miss Danielle's bed and then I will get them for you," said Alfred. "Thank you," said Diana as she walked off back down the hall, "So, mummy, are we decorating the cabin?" asked Danielle as Diana walked back into the kitchen.

Diana nodded "we are just as soon as your grandfather as finished making your bed" "yes" said Danielle as she jumped up from her sheer excitement seeing their daughter happy made Diana and Bruce smile.

"Alright darling why, don't you go put some Christmas music on," said Bruce "ok" said Danielle, so the young amazon Royal/Wayne heiress, left the dining room and headed into the living room.

Danielle looked through the CD's until she found one she likes, she takes the cd snowflakes out of the cd rack, before taking out the cd out. Next Danielle presses the open button, puts the cd in the player and presses the button one more time. The cd holder closes and then begins to play; as soon as the music begins, Danielle begins to dance to the music while laughing merrily.

Bruce had just walked past the living room when he peeked in and smiled "may I have this dance" Danielle jumped and spun around "daddy you startled me" Danielle exclaimed as she placed her hand on her heart.

"I'm sorry my darling" said Bruce as he walked over and placed his left hand on her shoulder and took her left in his right then the pair began dancing around the room, "it alright daddy" said Danielle as Bruce spun her out before spinning back in.

They continued to dance until they heard a throat clear and turned to see Alfred holding a big box with Diana behind him holding the box the housed the Christmas tree. "Here grandpa let me help" said Danielle as she let go of her father, walked over to her grandfather, took the box from him, and set it down in the middle of the room.

Alfred and Diana moved further into the room and Diana placed the box with the tree down next to the box of Christmas decorations. Therefore, with the music still playing the family began to decorate the living room. Diana opened the box and began taking the many pieces of the tree out of the box and bringing them over to a corner of the room she then began setting the tree up.

So while Diana set the tree up, Danielle sat beside the box and began getting the tree decorations out of the box and bringing them over to her mother, meanwhile Alfred and Bruce began putting the Christmas decorations up around the place.

Danielle walked back out and got a BIG ball made up of both of the Christmas tree lights and the outside Christmas lights. As Bruce was putting up a Santa on the wall, he heard his daughter exclaim, "Who in the world did this to the Christmas lights."

Bruce turned around while standing on the sofa and saw the Christmas light ball, which is what 7-year-old Bruce, dubbed it when he made it and laughed Alfred turned to see what his master was laughing at and saw the ball that Danielle was holding and scrawling at, the old man smiled.

"Do you remember doing that to both sets of Christmas lights?" Alfred asked Bruce, "yes, yes I do and this ball was the last one, I did it on my last ever Christmas up here it was the year before my parents died" said Bruce. "Bruce" Diana whispered as she looked at her husband, "oh daddy" said Danielle as she stood up and walked over to him, then hugged him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what my darling?" asked Bruce? "For bring up memories of Grandma Martha and Grandpa Thomas" "don't be darling they may have been my last memories with your Grandma Martha and Grandpa Thomas but they those were happy memories, so no need for me to be sad" said Bruce as he hugged his daughter.

Danielle hugged her father before realising him and looking back at the light ball than turning to her father, "well thanks dad it's going to take me hours to untangle the lights" said Danielle.

"3 hours dear" said Alfred.

"WHAT 3 HOURS" Danielle replied in shock, "Well that's how long it took Mistress Wayne to untangle the lights each year" said Alfred. "You're such a pain daddy," said Danielle as she stalked off, sat down in front of the Christmas light ball, and began the LONG process of untangling the lights and now and then she would glare up at her father.

*****3 hours later*** **

"FINALLY" Danielle exclaimed as she untangled the last set of lights she looked up at the cloak and saw it was 12:00, "lunch time" said Danielle. Bruce and Alfred had just finished putting the last decorations up and Diana had finished the tree.

"So what would you all like for lunch?" asked Alfred as he and the Wayne family made their way out of the living room and into the kitchen, the family sat at the table while Alfred made himself busy in the kitchen. "Chili pasta and pea soup with a hot chocolate please grandpa," said Danielle, "we'll have the same Alfred," said Bruce and Diana.

The elderly butler nodded and went about making the lunch they could still hear the Christmas music coming from the living room; it was a nice peaceful afternoon, Alfred walked over to them with their lunch and hot drinks.

"Thanks grandpa."

Thank you Alfred."

The family then began eating and talking, well after lunch and once we have decorated the tree what would you like to do" Bruce asked Danielle. "Can we all go skiing?" asked Danielle. "What a wonderful Idea" said Diana; "you're welcome to come with us Alfred" said Bruce.

"Thank you for the offer Master Bruce but I will stay behind," said Alfred, "if you're sure Alfred," said Diana. "I am madam" Alfred replied, Diana nodded then she her daughter and husband grabbed their skis from their rooms before walking back down the hall, they then stepped outside and trudge through the snow up the slippery mountain hill and to the top.

"Ready you two?" asked Diana as they all strapped the skis to their feet, Danielle laughed and took off calling over her shoulder, "last one down is Cerberus bait." Her parents looked at each other and took off down the slope after their daughter, "you were saying my little Amazon?" asked Bruce as he passed her, "daddy get back here," Danielle cried as she push herself to go faster. "Sweetheart you're going to have to be a lot faster if you do not wish to be Cerberus bait" said Diana as she came and passed her daughter.

"MUMMY" yelled Danielle; she then pushed off using her two ski holders laughing as she went past however she wasn't watching where she was going her, parents called out to her "DANIELLE."

The girl heard them then turned and saw the tree she tried to swerved only her skis tripped her up, she heard a crack as her wrist landed hard in the snow and then she went tumbling down the slope and hit her shoulder on the tree making her cry out in pain, "AH."

"Danny" said Bruce and Diana as they stopped just where their daughter landed and hurriedly took off their skis, and knelt beside her to inspect her shoulder and wrist, "honey your shoulder is out-of-place hold mummy's hand while I pop it back in" said Bruce. "Daddy it hurts" said Danielle who had tears streaming down her face and holding her wrist Diana took her hand, and then Bruce popped her shoulder back in.

Danielle screamed and tightens her hold on her mother's hand, "there it's all done now let me have a look at your wrist," Danielle sniffed then winced and new tears leaked from her eyes as Bruce felt for any breaks. "I'm sorry sweetie but your wrist is broken," "ow" said Danielle as Bruce finished inspecting the wrist.

"Come on lets head back" said Bruce as he and Diana gently helped Danielle to her feet Diana then knelt and took Danielle's skis off. "I'll take her back to the cabin and get Alfred to have a look at her" said Diana "here wait" said Bruce as he took off his outer jacket and made it into a sling, "you go on ahead and I'll be along with the skis" said Bruce as he picked up their skies along with his own skiing equipment.

"I'll come back and give you a hand once I have her settled," said Diana with that Diana Wayne floated up into the air and flew with her child in her arms back to the cabin. "Alfred" Diana called from outside the door; Alfred had heard his Mistress's distress call and hurried to open the door, only to find the young amazon Royal/ Wayne heiress cradled in her mother's arms like a baby.

"Dear lord what happened madam?" asked Alfred as he ushered them both inside, a skiing accident Alfred, she disclosed her shoulder, Bruce however was able to put it back into place, and she broke her wrist," said Diana as she carried Danielle over to the sofa and set her down. "Alfred would you mind watching Danielle while I go help Bruce with the skiing equipment?" asked Diana.

"Of cause madam" said Alfred, Diana smiled kissed Danielle's forehead and walked out, "wait here miss and I'll be back with the first aid kit, said Alfred, Danielle still cradling her arm in the makeshift sling nodded. Alfred gave her a small smile and left to go get the first aid kit. Alfred returned a few minutes later with the kit in hand, "Can you sit up Miss?" asked Alfred. The elderly man saw the pain on his 'granddaughters' face and gently helped her to sit up, once Danielle was sitting up Alfred opened the kit and then carefully removed Bruce's jacket and her own jacket and rolling up her sleeve before gently splinting Danielle's wrist then rolling the sleeve down and putting her arm in a sling.

Just after Alfred finished fixing Danielle's wrist the door opens and her parents walked in carrying the skiing equipment, "I'll go put this away," said Diana as she left to go put the skiing equipment back in the bedrooms. "Thank you Alfred" said Bruce as he walked over to them, "I have splinted the broken bone but she need to have someone look at it" said Alfred. "Alright I'll go take her to the hospital it only 2:00pm but I don't expect to be back as it's a 13 hour drive so I might just stay at the manor until morning," said Bruce.

"As you, wish Master Bruce," said Alfred, "Danny come on let us get your wrist checked out," said Bruce as he help his daughter up and help her put her jacket back on and then walked back to the door. "Bruce where are you and Danielle going?" asked Diana as she came walking down the hallway, "I'm going to go get Danielle's wrist looked at and who knows how long it will take so I'll be staying at the manor and come back first thing in the morning" said Bruce.

"Alright then take care" said Diana as she kissed her husband goodbye and kissed her daughters forehead, 'so father and daughter walked out and got in the car, Bruce then made the 13 hour drive back to Gotham city. He arrived back in the inner city of Gotham at 1:00 the next morning and drove all the way to Gotham general hospital.

******13/12/1998 Gotham general hospital**** **

Bruce parked the car and got out and closed the door the opened the door and shook Danielle who had fallen asleep on the way, "Danny sweetie we're here wake up" said Bruce. Danielle groggily awoke from her slumber, she then got out and Bruce closed and locked the car before taking her hand and walking inside.

Once inside Bruce walked up to the reception desk, the woman looked up, "oh Mr Wayne I'm surprised to see you here what is it that I can do for you?" asked the woman, "my daughter" he said gesturing to the young girl next to him.

"She had a skiing accident yesterday afternoon while we were on vacation she put her shoulder out and broke her wrist I was thankfully able to put her shoulder back in place and my butler was able to splinter on her wrist."

The woman nodded, "well if you wait here I'll tell the doctor," Bruce nodded and guides his daughter over to a chair in the waiting room. They wait for a few minutes then the doctor came out, "Mr Wayne" said Doctor Ruth Tabitha, Bruce heard the doctor call him and stood up then gently helped Danielle to her feet. Afterwards they followed the doctor to her office. "Once in the office Ruth asked Danielle to go sit on the bed and she'll have a look at her wrist, once Danielle was on the bed Ruth walked over and gently removed Danielle's arm from the sling.

However, Danielle cries out and tears leaked from her eyes from the pain as the movement jarred her wrist, "I'm sorry dear" said Ruth, yet once she had the young girls arm free she undid the bandage. Ruth could tell the action coursed the poor girl pain, she then lightly pressing on the wrist to see where the break was and got her answer when Danielle cried out, Bruce walked over and placed an arm around her shoulder "it's going to be alright sweetheart" said Bruce.

"The wrist will need to be x rayed" said Ruth while she rebadged Danielle's wrist and once again put a splint on it to hold it in place, Bruce nodded then took the appointment scrip for the x-ray and left with his daughter. A few hours later at 3:00 in the morning, they left with Danielle's arm in a cast and sling while Bruce had the folder under his arm they walked back to the car; they got into the car and bulked up, then closed the doors.

Bruce then put the car into gear and drove off, "daddy is we going back up to the cabin?" asked Danielle; Bruce looked into the review mirror. "Not right away my little amazon it's been a long morning we are going to be staying at the manor for a few hours to get some sleep then head back up later ok." Danielle smiled and rests her head back into the seat and closes her eyes, Bruce took one more look in the review mirror and smiled at his sleeping child.

*****Wayne manor**** **

Bruce drove through the gates of Wayne manor and up the long driveway and into the garage, he parked the car and got out he then closed the door and opened the door behind him and unbuckled Danielle's seatbelt. He then gently removed it and picked her up and closed the door with his hip, Bruce then carried Danielle from the garage though the door, and though the manor and up the stairs to her room.

After walking into her room Bruce, lade Danielle on the bed, then went and got her winter nightgown, with the gown in hand he undressed his sleeping daughter and re dressed her in the gown being mindful of her cast.

Once dressed he pulled back the covers and tucked her in, _ sleep well my daughter_ with that Bruce bent down and kissed her goodnight, before walking out of the room and heading for the master bedroom.

When he walked in Bruce changed from his clothes and into a pair of PJ's and climbed into bed he was so tired from the long drive and from the hours spent at the hospital that he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Review if you want more

**Page 9**

Finished it on the 9/6/2012


	4. an unhappy royal heiress

Started it on 21/8/12

**Title: **an unhappy royal heiress

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **Bruce Diana

**Genre: **family

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own justice league

**Intro: **Danielle has not been herself since the skiing accident 4 days ago but knowing she may not heal fully in time for Christmas as really distressed the young amazon royal/Wayne heiress

* * *

><p><strong>****Wayne manor 1412/1998******

The following morning Bruce woke at 6 in the morning showered dressed and walked out of the master bedroom, and down the hall to his daughter's bedroom, "Danny honey are you up" asked Bruce as he knocked on the door. Danielle heard her father's voice and groaned, "yeah….da...Daddy I'm up" said Danielle though she was yawning. Bruce smiled, "alright call me if you need help," said Bruce "will do daddy" said Danielle.

When she heard, her father's footsteps fade the young Amazon royal / Wayne heiress pulled back the covers, slipped out of bed and changed into a her undergarments. Then sat on the bed to put on her white winter stoking but called for her father as she was struggling with one arm to pull the stockings on.

Bruce who was just walking up the stairs to tell Danielle her breakfast was ready heard her calling to him, "Daddy" Bruce knocked on the door, "come in daddy," said Danielle. Bruce opened the door, stuck his head in, and saw his daughter struggling with her stockings.

Bruce gave his child a small sympathy smile, "here darling let me help" said Bruce as he walked in and helped his daughter get dressed but was mindful of her shoulder which was still tender and sore. Once dressed in her white stocking and blue winter dress he grabbed her long white coat cloves scarf and bini and put them on her. When she was ready, Danielle and Bruce walked out of her room down the hall then down the stairs, once in the foyer they walked thought the manor and into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting.

The pair sat down and began eating their breakfast, Bruce made Porridge because that was the quickest and easiest meal to make and Danielle would not have to struggle with using her broken wrist.

Once breakfast was over father and daughter made their way out of the kitchen through the manor and into the garage, once in the garage Bruce and Danielle walk over to the car they had previously used and got in, the pair bulked up and closed their doors. Then Bruce pulled out of the garage and headed down the long driveway, he looked at clock on the dashboard as he pressed the button to open the gates and saw it was 6:30am.

Bruce the proceeded to drive down the drive way before pressing the button once more to close the gates, afterwards Bruce made his way down through the inner city after leaving Gotham behind Bruce made the 13 hour-long drive up to the cabin.

*****13 hours later**** **

The day was over by the time they had returned to the cabin at 6:30 that evening, just as Bruce pulled up to the cabin the front door opened and both Diana and Alfred walked out. "Hey mum" said Danielle as she got out of the car and slowly made her way over to her mother and Alfred, but just as she stepped on the path she slipped however, Diana caught her before she fell, Danielle was breathing heavily from her near fall.

"It is ok darling I have you," said Diana Danielle breathe a sigh of relief, "thanks mum" well I think it is best that he head inside dinner will be soon" said Alfred "alright Alfred" said Bruce as walked up to his family after closing and locking the car. They all stepped into the nice warm cabin thanks to the fire in the fireplace, with Bruce closing the front door behind him, then he and Danielle removed their winter wear, E.G coat bini gloves, scarf, and hung them up near the door before walking further into the cabin.

"How are you feeling Danielle?" asked Diana as Alfred went into the kitchen to proper dinner, "lousy mum" Danielle replied as she walked into the living room and set herself gently on the sofa. "With this busted wrist there is no way I will be able to enjoy the holidays now," said Danielle both her parents gave her sympatric smiles "sweetie you have a broken wrist that's all, you can still enjoy your holiday just not go skiing" said Bruce.

"Or ice skating, I was hoping to do some practising at the ice cave daddy showed me" said Danielle "hey you can do that still your mother or I will come with you" said Bruce. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to take out the jumps, while the air spins I'd have done on the ground" said Danielle, who was working on modifying her moves, "we'll figure out something for you to do," said Bruce.

"Yeah and doing everything one-handed is going to suck" said Danielle, "it's only for a while sweetheart" said Diana "yeah but it's still going to suck" said Danielle, "Master Bruce Madam Diana Miss Danielle dinner is ready," said Alfred. "Thank you Alfred" said Bruce and Diana, "thanks grandpa" said Danielle, she hissed as she moved to stand up "sweetie what's wrong?" asked Bruce "just moved my arm my shoulder is still sore" Danielle replied.

"You dislocated your shoulder love it is going to be sore for quite a while" said Bruce "now come on lets go eat" he then put his arm around his daughter and the family walked out of the living room and into the kitchen to the smell of a roast beef "that smells good grandpa" said Danielle. Alfred smiled, "thank you Miss" Danielle smiled, before her and her parents sat down, moments later Alfred brought the meals and drinks out on the tray and set them on the table.

After passing out the meals and drinks Alfred went and cleaned up the kitchen, "mum we need to put up the outside Christmas lights" said Danielle "your father and I'll do it after dinner" said Diana. "Can I help?" asked Danielle "alright but you're not going on the roof, feet on the ground" said Diana, "I promise" said Danielle, with that the family went back to their meal, once they finished Alfred cleaned away the plates and mugs. Meanwhile the family walked to the foyer and put on their gloves coats scarfs and bini, Bruce helped Danielle with her own gloves coat scarf and bini, while Diana walked into the living room and grabbed the outside Christmas lights and the 2 staple guns.

Bruce opened the door and they walked out into the cold winter night, once outside they began putting up the lights, Bruce and Danielle started on the door frame. Diana meanwhile grabbed her set of light and a staple gun and flew to the roof of the cabin, by the time they finished it was going on 8:00pm. Diana flew down to the ground and grabbed the two staple guns, "I'll be back soon" with that she walked back inside and put the 2 staple guns away and turned on the switch that connected the light. It was then she heard Danielle exclaimed, "Oh wow Mum grandpa come and see."

Diana smiled and walked into the living room where Alfred was just getting up from the sofa Alfred smiled "I heard" with that they both walked out and over to Bruce and Danielle who were admiring the lights. Alfred stood next to Danielle and Diana stood next to Bruce who put his arm around her.

"Beautiful isn't it," said Danielle, "yes it is my dear but I think its best we head in now it's getting late," said Alfred, everyone then walked back into the warmth of the cabin would everyone like a hot drink before heading off?" asked Alfred. "Yes please Grandpa," said Danielle, "thank you Alfred" said Bruce and Diana, afterwards the family left to change while Alfred went into the kitchen to make the hot drinks.

Moments later the family walked into the kitchen, dressed in their night cloths and robes they took the drinks off Alfred, went into the living room, and watched home alone 2 lost in new York.

Laughter filled the cabin as the family watched the film at 9:00pm Bruce turned off the video and TV then stood up, "come on love bedtime" said Diana to a very sleepy Danielle. "O…K mummy" said Danielle who as yawning and rubbing her eyes, the family then went off to bed Diana helped Danielle with taking off her robe, "night mummy night daddy" said Danielle as she hugged and kissed her parents goodnight.

"Goodnight my little star" said Diana as she tucked her daughter into bed, "sleep tight my little Amazon" said Bruce while turning out the light and shutting the door. They then retired to the master bedroom for some much-needed sleep.

*****15/12/1998**** **

It was early next morning 8:00am and Alfred was making is way down the hall from his own room he walked into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea when he heard light footsteps to see Danielle walk in. The young royal Heiress was wearing a pair of black stocking a grey skirt and a long white sleeved top with black snow boots and a long black and white checked jacket. "Ah good morning miss, you're up early," said Alfred, Danielle smiles "morning grandpa," says Danielle as she walks over and sits on a stool at the counter. "Would you like a hot drink?" asked Alfred who finished making his own, "yes please can I have a hot Milo " asked Danielle.

Alfred smiles and goes about making Danielle a hot Milo Alfred then hands the hot drink to Danielle, so with the drink in hand Danielle gets off the stool and walks into the living room. Danielle sets the hot drink down on the coaster then searchers for a movie to watch while waiting for her parents to wake up, she found the movie beauty and the beast the enchanted Christmas she set the video in the video player.

Danielle then walked back over to the sofa and sat down she pressed play the began watching the movie while sipping her hot drink, she was up to the part where beast had just frightened Belle and she had run out of the west wing, when she heard footsteps. Danielle paused, the movie to go greet her parents good morning, "morning mummy morning daddy" said Danielle as she hugged and kissed her parents good morning before following them into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What would you all like to eat?" asked Alfred, "porridge please" they replied, Alfred nodded and went about getting the box of oats out along with three spoons and three bowls, he then went about making the porridge. "Daddy can we go to the ice cave so I can practise my routine?" asked Danielle. "Alright after breakfast" said Bruce "but I don't want you to strain your shoulder as it is still healing as is your wrist." "I won't because unlike mum I don't have the power of fast healing," said Danielle.

"That is true," said Diana.

30 minutes later Alfred walked over carrying a tray with their breakfast he set the tray on the table before passing out each bowl of porridge, "Thanks grandpa," said Danielle, "yes thank you Alfred," said Diana and Bruce. When they finished breakfast, Alfred cleared away the bowls Bruce and Diana went and got dressed; a few minutes later they returned dressed and Bruce was carrying his and Danielle ice skates, "we will be back in a little while Alfred" said Bruce while opening the front door, "bye mummy" said Danielle.

"Enjoy your selves master Bruce Miss Danielle," said Alfred, "we will grandpa" called Danielle as she walked outside "we'll see young miss we'll see" Alfred replied with a smile. The family walked through the ankle-deep snow, "damn I'm going to whined up with a broken ankle to go with my broken wrist and dislocated shoulder," Danielle complained, suddenly Danielle smiled "that's it" her father turned to her "what's it dear?" asked Bruce.

"This daddy" with that Danielle began floating up in the air, however, the movement caused her pain as the moment jarred her shoulder and she had to float back down, "damn it" Danielle cursed as she kicked at the snow "I cannot even use the only power I have." Bruce saw her frustration and helplessness "Danny honey it has only been 4 days since the skiing accident" Bruce said soothingly as he gathered her in his arms. After a while Danielle pulled back "thanks daddy, but something tells me I won't even be able to practice I mean if using my power of flying jars my shoulder the skating is going to be worse."

With that, Danielle turned back and walked through the ankle-deep snow, Bruce watched his daughter walk off, and Bruce sighed, followed Danielle back to the cabin. When they entered the cabin, Danielle stomped into the living room sat down on the sofa, pressed play and watch beauty and the beast the enchanted Christmas from where she had left off.

Alfred meanwhile was cleaning up the cabin and Diana was sitting reading a book, she glanced at her daughter and saw her sadness and pain, so she set the book down and went to comfort her child, when Diana and Alfred saw Bruce they walked over to him. "Master Bruce what is wrong I thought you and the young Miss were going to go skating?" asked Alfred, "we were" replied Bruce, "so what happened love why is Danny so upset?" asked Diana.

Bruce sighed and began explaining what happened, "the both of us were going to go ice skating, nearby, however Danny was having trouble walking through the ankle deep snow which was quite hard. She was complaining that she would have a broken ankle to go along with her broken wrist and dislocated shoulder until she got the idea to use her power of flight."

It was then Diana spoke up, "well using her power of flight is a good alternative then struggling through the snow" Bruce nodded then continued with the story "however just lifting herself off the ground had somehow jarred her shoulder. So after landing back on the ground she grew frustrated while saying, I cannot even use the only power I have, and that if flying will jar my shoulder then skating is going to make it worse, she kicked before storming off" Bruce said after he finished explaining as to WHY Danielle, wasn't in such a great mood.

"Oh my dear" said Alfred, Diana just shook her head, "something tells me she is not going to enjoy herself" replied Diana, she then walked over to her daughter, "sweetie what would you like to do today?" asked Diana as she sat down, next to her. "I'd like to finish watching my movie mum," replied Danielle, Diana gave her a sympatric smile before patting her good shoulder and saying "Ok then honey" Diana stood up and left the room.

30 minutes later the movie finished, Danielle stood up, made her way over to the VCR, took out the video, and placed it in the case, she then headed up to her room, walk in and lad down on the bed _man I am board _thought Danielle."Miss Danielle my dear what are you doing in here all by yourself?" asked Alfred, Danielle head turned to see her 'grandfather' standing in the doorway, "hello grandpa, I'm in here trying to think of ways for me to enjoy the holidays."

Alfred stepped further into the room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Miss Danielle I know you were optimistic on what you want to do here, but just because you are injured, does not mean you can't still have fun. Holidays are meant so you can spend time with family, so let's find you parents and find out what games are here" said Alfred as he helped her sit up, Danielle smiled, the followed the elderly butler out of her bedroom.

The two then walked out of the room down the hall and searched for Bruce and Diana only to found them in the study, Bruce was on the computer, and found Diana reading by the fire. "Mum daddy do you wanna play some games I'm so board" asked Danielle, "sure" said Bruce as he shut the computer down, Diana marked and set her book aside, they then followed their daughter and Alfred out of the study and into the living room.

What game would you like to play?" asked Bruce, as he and Diana helped Danielle sit down on the floor, "monopoly" said Danielle, "alright I'll go see If I can find it" said Alfred he left the room and headed for the attic. 20 minutes later he returned albeit dusty with the game in hand, "here it is Miss," said Alfred handing Danielle the game, the family spent a few minutes setting up the game Bruce chose the car, Danielle chose the dog and Diana chose the Thimble.

"Won't you join us grandpa?" asked Danielle, "not this time Miss enjoy yourself" said Alfred as he walked out of the living room and went to the library, the family played the game until Alfred appeared at around 12:00pm asking what they would wish to have for lunch. The all stood up with Danielle helped up by her parents, they walked, into the kitchen and sat down "Pumpkin soup Alfred" said Bruce, Alfred nodded and left to make their lunch returning 5 minutes later carrying the tray with the four bowls of hot pumpkin soup.

Alfred set the tray down and set the bowls and spoons on the table before sitting next to Diana and across from Danielle, "so who won the game?" asked Alfred as they began eating, "dad won 2 rounds and mum and I won 1 round," said Danielle. Alfred smiled "are you enjoying yourself Miss?" asked Alfred, "it's good but I still want to go out and do some skating or make a snowman or something, I'm an outside person I feel better being outside than inside" said Danielle.

"We know darling but 2 weeks will be here in no time," said Bruce "which mean I'll still have this cast on, on Christmas day wont I" said Danielle, "it's possible darling" said Diana. Danielle stood up so fast that her chair toppled over, "Danny honey" Bruce called after her, the young girl walked out and throw on her winter gear as best she could while using just one arm.

Once done Danielle opened the door and walked out, of the cabin,_ I can't believe this, this has to be the WORST holiday ever I can't even enjoy myself _thought Danielle as she made her way to the cave that her father had shown her. Danielle was now sitting on the log in the cave "this is all my fault if I had not gone skiing then this would not have happened, I would be practising my ice skating, having snowball fights with my family, making snowman and enjoying my holiday" said Danielle as a tear slipped from her eye and rolled down her cheek.

Danielle sat there crying her eyes out, meanwhile back at the cabin, Bruce and Diana just looked at each other, "she is right she is an outdoor person if she is not outside swimming she is horseback riding all over the grounds of Wayne manor" said Diana. Bruce smiled, "yes, that is true she's always hanging out with her friends until late afternoon then in winter when it does snow she would be ice-skating on the lake of the Wayne grounds or at the park with friends having snowball fights making snowman or snow angels."

"Yes the young miss does seem rather saddened is there anything that might cheer her up?" asked Alfred, "for her not to be injured and to enjoy her holiday" replied Bruce. Alfred nodded while cleaning away the now three empty bowls and placed Danielle's half-eaten soup in the fridge. "She's upset let's give her some time to herself" said Bruce, Diana nodded, the couple then walked into the living room to watch a movie, when the movie finished 2 hours later at 2:00pm, and Danielle had not returned, her parents began getting worried.

"Alfred" Bruce called, "Yes master Bruce" Alfred called walking into the foyer where they were standing Diana and I are going to look for Danielle it's been 2 hours since she left so we are going to go find her please stay here if she returns." "Of cause" Alfred replied, Bruce and Diana throw on their winter gear before heading out of the cabin in search of their daughter, "I'll take to the air," said Diana as she began floating up into the sky.

Bruce nodded and began searching on foot, however, within an hour of searching, they found no sign of her and they began getting anxious, after all, it had now been 3 hours since Danielle ran out. "Let's head back maybe she's already back at the cabin" said Bruce, Diana nodded and floats back down to the ground, they returned to the cabin at 3:00pm "Alfred is Danielle here" was the first thing Diana said, as she walked through the door with Bruce right behind her.

"No madam she isn't" said Alfred coming to meet them in the foyer, "It's been over 3 hours and we still can't find her," said Diana who was breathing heavily and her body, was shaking. Alfred saw the distress on the face of the mistress of Wayne manor, so he walked over to Diana as Bruce walked up behind her wrapping his arms around his wife's waist; the elderly man placed his hands on her shoulders, "Madam we WILL find her."

Diana closed her eyes and nodded, suddenly something clicked in Bruce's mind, "wait I know where she is, I didn't think of looking there because I didn't think she would go there" said Bruce. "Go where Bruce where did Danny go?" asked Diana as she turned in her husband's arms, "I knew she would want to practise her ice skating while we were here so I took her to an ice cave where I used to do ice skating with my parents she might be there," said Bruce.

"You stay here I'll go get her." With that Bruce let go of Diana turned and walked out the door and headed for the ice cave, after trudging through the snow he made it to the cave. "Danielle' my little amazon you in here sweetheart" Bruce called as he entered, "go away daddy" was the answer he got, he found her sitting on the log, "Danielle sweetheart you had your mother and I worried sick. We didn't know where you had gone and in your condition we were worried more harm could have befallen you," said Bruce.

Danielle did not reply, therefore he walked over to where she sat and sat down next to her, "look Danny sweetie I know how miserable you have been for the last 4 days and how eager you are to have yourselves fully healed by Christmas, but it does not always work that way" replied Bruce. "Yes I know daddy but it's my fault I got injured," said Danielle, "it's not darling your skis got stuck it could have happen to your mother and I, speaking of your mother we should get back" said Bruce, as he stood up and held out his hand.

Danielle took her father's hand and stood up, he then guides her back to the entrance, where they make the long journey back to the cabin, "Mum grandpa I'm home" Danielle called as she and Bruce walked into the cabin. Alfred came out, of the kitchen and walked over to her while Diana ran out of the living room at the sound of her daughter's voice, "Danielle thank Hera you're alright" Diana said while hugging her daughter.

"Sorry to worry you I didn't mean to its just I'm frustrated" Danielle replied while returning the hug, "I understand darling," said Diana as she realised Danielle from the hug. "Hi grandpa" said Danielle, walking up to Alfred and giving him a hug, "thank goodness you're alright miss" said Alfred, he then let go, "grandpa can I have a hot chocolate?" asked Danielle as she followed him into the kitchen.

"Of cause would you also like your left over lunch?" asked Alfred, "yes please," said Danielle who walked over and sat down at the table, 5 minute later Alfred walked over to the table with the bowl and mug of hot chocolate. "Thanks grandpa" said Danielle as she began eating, meanwhile Bruce and Diana walked into the kitchen "honey I have an idea if you still wanna go skating you can," said Bruce.

"How daddy im injured," said Danielle, "do you remember the first time I was helping you to skate on the lake?" asked Bruce "yes you were holding me around the middle so I would not fall," said Danielle. "That's right I'll hold you while you skate so would you like to go skating?" asked Bruce Danielle nodded excitedly and was grinning, "Yes daddy please," the happiness on his daughters face made Bruce smile.

"Alright then darling as soon as you finish your soup and your hot chocolate then we will go," there for within 10 minutes the soup and hot drink were gone, Bruce and Diana chuckled, "while I guess the young miss really wants to go skating" said Alfred as he cleared away the dirty dishes. Meanwhile Danielle stood up and went to get her skates, so now with her skates in hand Danielle walked back down the hallway and took her father's hand, "come on daddy let's go" said Danielle.

Bruce smiled before turning to Diana and giving her a kiss before saying, "we will be back before nightfall," with that father and daughter departed from the cabin and made their way through the snow to the ice cave. When they entered the cave Bruce walks Danielle over to the log, sits down, before kneeling down to take off her snow boots, put on her white ice skates, with her skates on Bruce gently, and carefully pulls Danielle to her feet.

Bruce then slowly moves behind his daughter and holds her by the waist, "go on Danny" Bruce whispered so with those encouraging words, from her father, Danielle took her first steps. With every step, the young royal heiress got more confident and speed but she was also mindful to not find rush her pace as it may jar her shoulder, "you're doing it my little amazon" Bruce told her with pride.

Danielle smiled and laughed with joy, hearing the laughter coming from his child after 4 days of anger and misery made Bruce smile "I'm finally skating again" Danielle laughed as her pace quickened but with a steady speed. "Careful Danny" Bruce warned as he felt her pace quicken, Danielle slowed down however she hissed as at the change in speed she had forgotten about her shoulder until that moment.

"You ok?" asked Bruce "yeah, I just irritated my shoulder by the change in speed," said Danielle "well maybe we should rest for a short while" replied Bruce, Danielle pleaded with her father, "no I wanna keep going please daddy please." "Alright one more go around," said Bruce "after that it's back to the cabin as I promised your mother we would be home before night fall and it's starting to become dark."

Danielle nodded and skated around the area one last time with the help of Bruce, as they came by the log on their last lap they stopped and walked over to the log and sat down, the Bruce processes to remove Danielle's skates and put her boots back on. He then helps her to stand and walks her out of the cave the late afternoon early evening winds breezed past them Danielle, shivers "daddy the cold winds hurting my shoulder," Bruce looked at his daughter and said "would you like me to carry you."

Danielle nodded, therefore Bruce carefully picked Danielle up into his arms and Danielle wrapped her good arm around her father's neck before he carried her back to the cabin. When got back to the cabin at 5:30pm Bruce set Danielle down before opening the door, only to be hit with the warmth of the cabin, "we're home" said Danielle as she walked into the warm cabin followed by her father.

Bruce closed the door before removing his coat then helping Danielle with taking her coat off, they then walk further into the cabin, "hmm something smells yummy," said Danielle. "Roast turkey with mashed potatoes and vegetables," said Alfred as he carried the cooked turkey out of the oven and over to the counter, "need any help grandpa?" asked Danielle, "no thank you Miss dinner is ready with that he begun dishing out the meal.

"Ok I'll go tell mum and daddy" with that Danielle walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where her parents were sitting by the roaring fireplace "Mum daddy dinners ready." Her parents smiled stood up and followed her, "she seems happier" said Diana, "yes happier than a few days ago and I'm glad of it" replied Bruce; he had hated seeing his daughter so unhappy.

They family walked into the kitchen just as Alfred was setting the plates and cutlery down onto the table, "this looks delicious Alfred" said Diana as she and her family sat down, thank you Madam" said Alfred as he stepped away and went to clean up the kitchen. "So Danny honey how was skating was it fun?" asked Diana, Danielle's face lit up "it was amazing and semi free to be back on the ice again," was the young girls reply.

Therefore, while the family ate Danielle told her mother all about her afternoon with her father, when they finished dinner Danielle went off to change into her night wear, 20 minutes later after a long struggle Danielle walked into the living room dressed in her PJs her injured arm was not in the arm hole. She walked over and sat in between her parents, "Danny would you like me to help put your arm in the sleeve?" asked Diana "yes please mum" said Danielle so with great care Diana unbuttoned her daughters PJ top removed the right side off her shoulder.

Diana then took the sling off and gently although the movement made Danielle cry out in pain moved the sleeve onto her arm, before putting her arm in the sling once more before buttoning up her top. Diana saw the tears and pain in Danielle's eyes "I'm sorry sweetheart" said Diana as she whipped the tears away before calling Alfred. "Alfred" "yes Madam" said Alfred as he walked into the living room, "could you bring some Panadol and a glass of water please" the elderly man nods and walks back into the kitchen.

Alfred returned with the items in hand, "Here you go madam" said Alfred, Diana took the tablets and handed them to Danielle, "take them Danny the pain will go away" said Diana, the girl nodded and took the tablets washing them down with the glass of water her mother handed her. After taking the water Danielle gently, rest against her father, Alfred meanwhile took the empty glass and headed back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up, Danielle smiled listening to her father read to her.

When Bruce finished the book, he looked down at his daughter and saw she was fast asleep, Bruce smiled set his book down and stood up then gently picked her up and carried her to bed. Once in Danielle's bedroom Bruce pulled back the covers and laid her down before covering her up with the covers, he kissed her forehead, and walked out closing the door behind him.

Review if you want more

**Animecartooncomicgirl: **yahoo FINALLY done the next chapter is the last one, it skips ahead to Christmas Eve, and Christmas dayI have run out of idea so any new idea would be grateful

**Page 11**

Finished it on 10/11/12


	5. Christmas

Started on the 17/12/2012

**Note: **Bruce has not been up to the cabin in 31 years and that has been why Diana and Danny have never been to the cabin in earlier Christmases. The mobile alarm watch is cross between an alarm system a wristwatch and a mobile. Try to think of the mobile part as the one Val Kilmer wore in batman forever.

**Title: **Christmas

**Author: **Animecartooncomicgirl

**Pairings: **Bruce Diana

**Genre: **family

**Warnings: **none

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **I do not own justice league

**Intro: **Christmas has finally arrived a family fun day with a special surprise

* * *

><p><strong>***2 weeks later 2412/1998 Wayne cabin Christmas Eve **** **

Danielle woke At 8:00 O'clock with a smile_, Its Christmas Eve today_ thought the girl; she slowly sat up mindful of her still current predicament that was her injury, suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Come in" the door opened to show Bruce with a smile on his face, "morning sweetie happy Christmas eve," Danielle gave her dad a big grin before saying "Happy Christmas Eve, daddy" "well its best you get ready you have an appointment to go to.

Danielle gave her father a confused look, "what do you mean daddy" "your mother is flying you down to Gotham, to see Dr Tabitha about your injury" Danielle face lit up, "you mean I might be able to enjoy Christmas?" asked the excited girl. "You just might," replied her father, Bruce could tell Danielle wanted to jump up in excitement but instead settled for squealing, Bruce grimaced at the high pitch squeal, yet laughed, "Ok darling settle down."

Danielle sat on the bed with a grin on her face, "would you like me to get your mother to help you change?" asked Bruce "yes please daddy" answered Danielle, Bruce smiled and left the room moments later Diana appeared in the door way, "come in mummy" said Danielle as she pulled back the covers. Diana smiled walked into her daughter's room, closed the door then walked over to her daughter's closet, "what would you like to where today darling?" asked Diana, as she sorted through the cloths while her daughter took out her undergarment from the dresser draw.

"The dark blue long-sleeved top with the dark green slacks and the dark purple over coat please" said Danielle, Diana pulled out the requested clothing and help her daughter change. Once changed Diana and Danielle left the bedroom and made their way down the hall and into the kitchen where Alfred was setting three plates of bacon and eggs with hot chocolate tea and coffee to drink down on the table.

"Hmm something smells wonderfully delicious," said Danielle, as she and Diana walked into the kitchen to find Bruce sitting down eating his meal, Alfred smiled and pulled out both chairs. After Danielle and Diana sat down, Danielle stared at her plate and smiled "thanks grandpa" said Danielle, the reason for the smile was Alfred had cut up her food for her so she did not have to struggle trying to use her injured arm.

Danielle dug into her meal, "Mm, mm" Danielle hummed at the taste of the food, Bruce Alfred and Diana just smiled as they continued eating their food, "So Princess when, will you and our little Amazon be leaving?" asked Bruce as he sipped his coffee. Diana swallowed the egg before saying, "Danny and I will be leaving after breakfast," Alfred looked at his mistress "madam let me know when you and the young miss will leave and I will drive you back to the city."

Diana smiled, "thank you for the kind offer Alfred however that will not be necessary as I will be flying us both back" Alfred nodded "very well then madam" with that the family finished their meal. Danielle hugged both her father and grandfather Diana hugged and kissed her husband before picking her daughter up bridal style and walking over to the door.

"I hope everything goes well," said Alfred as he opened the door for them, "I do to grandpa" said Danielle who tucked her injured arm close to her, "her appointments for 10:30 we should be back by 1:30" said Diana as she walked out. Alfred nodded and closed the door, with that Diana rose into the air and took off for Gotham.

******Gotham City*** **

3 hours later 10:30 mother and daughter arrived in Gotham; Diana landed at the entrance of Gotham general hospital, then gently set Danielle on her feet and took her hand and walked inside. Diana walked up to the front desk "good morning and merry Christmas how may, I help you?" asked Juliana the receptionist, before Diana answered Ruth came out, "ah Mrs Wayne Miss Wayne, please come on through."

Diana smiled, as she and Danielle followed Ruth back to her office, Ruth opened the door and they walked through, Diana and Danielle sat by the desk while Ruth closed the door before walking back to her desk and sitting down. "So Miss Wayne how have you been feeling?" asked Ruth, "frustrated angry and ready to get this off" said Danielle, Ruth and Diana smiled, "well than let's not make you wait any longer" come on over to the bed, Danielle nodded and followed Ruth to the bed in the room.

Ruth lowered the bed for Danielle, the girl pulled herself up onto the bed, Ruth smiled and said "ready for a ride," Danielle laughed Ruth then razed the bed until it was at the proper height she needed. "Wait here just a moment" with that Ruth went and got the plaster saw, when she came back with the saw, Danielle gave her a slight fearful look Diana stood up and walked over to her daughter.

"it's ok Danny" said Diana as she rubbed Danielle's back, Ruth gave Danielle a smile before walking over and placing the saw on the side table by the bed then walked over to Danielle, "let's get this off you" said Ruth, "finally" Danielle replied, Diana laughed before untying the not of the sling. "Go on sweetie try moving your arm" said Diana as she pulled the sling away and handed it to Ruth, Danielle moved her shoulder, "Miss Wayne are you ok what's wrong?" asked Ruth as she saw the look on Danielle's face.

"I'm fine Dr Tabitha, my shoulder feels stiff" said Danielle, Ruth sighed, "just keep moving it, now let's get your cast off" said Ruth as she plugged the saw in, Danielle took off her coat and handed it to her mother. "Now don't worry it will not cut through your arm but I will need you to not move" said Ruth as she saw the worried look on Danielle's face, "it will be all over soon, just place your arm on the table here" said Ruth before turning the power on.

Danielle place her arm on the side table, Diana place her arm around her daughter's shoulder give her comfort as Ruth began sawing the cast away finally Ruth stopped the saw and broke apart the cast. Danielle gently and slowly lifted her hand out of the cast as Ruth held it apart, "ah that feels better" replied Danielle, "ok try moving your wrist" said Ruth, Danielle rotated her wrist clock wise and grimaced "stiff?" asked Ruth.

Danielle nodded, "well we are all done here just take it easy and NO Skiing" said Ruth, ""count on no skiing but how about Ice skating?" asked Danielle, "it should be ok BUT take it easy," said Ruth, "I will," said Danielle. Ruth nodded, Danielle put her coat back on and did it up "Merry Christmas and enjoy the rest of your vacation" said Ruth "I will thank you Dr Tabitha" said Danielle, "yes thank you Doctor" said Diana.

"You're both welcome," said Ruth as she watch mother and daughter leave, Diana and Danielle walked down the hall, Danielle waved happily to Jillian as she and Diana walked out of the entrance of the hospital. "Mum can I try flying back?" asked Danielle, "well float up into the air and see how you feel" said Diana, Danielle nodded and started floating up into the air while rolling her healed shoulder and moving her wrist to stop them from being stiff.

"How does it feel?" asked Diana, "it feels great mum," said Danielle, Diana smiled and joined her daughter in the air, "let's head back to the cabin," said Diana Danielle nodded, together they flew off towards the snowy mountains. Diana kept a close eye on Danielle to make sure she was ok, yet smiled when she saw Danielle working on the shoulder and wrist that she had injured keeping them move as she flew.

*****3 hours later*** **

They arrived back at the cabin at 1:30pm, Diana and Danielle landed on the porch, "Grandpa, Daddy we're back," said Danielle as she opened the door and walked inside followed by Diana. The two men walk out of the living room to go greet them "welcome back Madam, Miss," said Alfred, Bruce on the other hand stood there with a smile on his face, "Bruce what's that smile for?" asked Diana.

Just then, someone else stepped out into the entrance hall the person was tall blond-haired and blue eyes and was wearing white robes, "GRANDMA" Danielle yelled happily, as she ran past Alfred and Bruce and straight to the Amazon queen. "Hello Danielle, how are you feeling little one I heard you had an accident and hurt yourself a few weeks ago," said Hippolyta after hugging her granddaughter, "I did grandma but I'm all better now," Danielle happily told her grandmother.

"Mother what a happy surprise," said Diana as she walked over and gave her mother a hug, "how did you know where to find us?" Hippolyta returned the hug while saying, "Alfred contacted me when he realized someone was at the house," "the mobile alarm watch" said Bruce. Hippolyta nodded, "he informed me that you all had gone to your family cabin Bruce, he show how to get here and here I am"

It was then Danielle looked around for some other family member, then back at her grandmother, "grandma where is Grandfather Hades?" asked Danielle. The young Amazon was hoping to see the god of the underworld as she had not seen him since she was 7-year-old. Hippolyta smiled, "how about we all go sit down first by the nice fire," everyone nodded and headed into the living room, "how about a nice hot drink after your long flight back?" asked Alfred.

"Hot coco please grandpa" said Danielle, "Madam" Alfred said addressing Diana "tea please" said Diana, "Majesty, Master Bruce would you like a hot drink?" asked Alfred, "no thank you Alfred" said Hippolyta. "I'm fine Alfred," replied Bruce, Alfred nodded and left to make the hot drinks, "so why isn't Grandfather Hades here grandma?" Asked Danielle as her grandpa Alfred left the room.

"He wishes he could have made it, however unlike, myself who has your Amazon sister Penelope as my second in command and runs Themyscira when I am here visiting, your grandfather as no one else to watch over Tartars so he can never leave," said Hippolyta.

"Oh, OK Danielle said sadly, Hippolyta saw the sad look on her granddaughters face, and got an Idea, "say how about I take you to see your grandfather when you come stay with us for the summer for your training in the Amazon ways of fighting, what do you say?" asked Hippolyta. Danielle perked up at that idea, "what really?" asked Danielle excitedly, Hippolyta nodded, she then looked at her parents "Can I, Can I," Danielle repeatedly asked them, Bruce and Diana smiled before Bruce spoke up.

"Sweetheart he is your grandfather of cause you can go see him all that I ask is you be careful in Tartars and listen to your grandfather," Danielle nodded, Alfred walked in moments later carrying the two hot drinks in his hand. Alfred passed the tea to Diana, "thank you Alfred," said Diana as she took the cup from him and took a sip, "here you go Miss Danielle," said Alfred as he handed the mug of hot coco to her" Danielle smiled, "thanks grandpa" said Danielle.

Afterwards everyone moved around Danielle sat on the floor by her grandmother, Diana moved to sit by her mother and Alfred sat in the chair that Diana had occupied, "guess what grandpa" said Danielle. "What Miss?" asked Alfred, "I'm going to go see grandfather Hades this summer when I visit Themyscira" Alfred smiled, "that's good to hear I know how much you have missed your grandfather" said Alfred.

"Well consider I've only ever seen him three times, the first being the day after I was born mummy took me to Themyscira so that the sisters and grandma could meet me before taking me down to see grandfather" said Danielle. "The second time was my 5th birthday, which I didn't quite like," Danielle, replied, "Whys that Miss?" asked Alfred, "well grandpa," said Danielle " Mummy and I learned that someone had turned the sisters and grandma into stone then mummy was forced to let grandfather loose after that grandma was set free.

"When I first saw him Grandfather had a scary face it wasn't normal he even had grandma tied to stone that man who told mummy to let grandfather out I'll never forgive him he ruined my birthday" said Danielle.

Alfred was shocked and looked to the others; he had never heard the story before, "is this true?" asked Alfred, "indeed it is Alfred?" said Hippolyta, "there is more grandpa" said Danielle, "Alfred turned to face his surrogate granddaughter "please continue Miss." Danielle got this sad look, "Mummy brought her friends and daddy to help defeat grandfather because the sisters were still stone, afterwards the gods had told grandma that mummy was to be banned from Themyscira forever."

"Madam" said Alfred. "Diana smiled "its ok I spent 2 years in exile away from my homeland but things got better," "yes In fact the last time I saw grandfather was 4 years ago when I was 7 years old" said Danielle. "What happened?" asked Alfred, "well 4 years ago Grandma asked Mummy and I to come to Themyscira to save Grandfather, and help him get his throne back, from the man who told mummy to let grandfather loose on my 5th birthday" said Danielle.

"Then together grandfather mummy and I beat that guy and got grandfather back on his throne," Alfred smiled "that is wonderful news that you helped your grandfather," said Alfred, "Not only that grandpa but grandma also allowed, mummy back on to Themyscira" said Danielle by the time Danielle had finish telling her story it was 2:00pm.

"I'm sorry that the memories of your grandfather haven't been all good" said Alfred, "yes true but I know not to make grandfather mad because he has a scary face," Danielle jokingly told Alfred. Bruce chuckled, Danielle turned to her father "but it is true daddy grandfather does have a scary face,"

"Hey grandma do you think mummy and I can take a trip to Tartarus sometime tomorrow or today to go see grandfather?" asked Danielle, I don't think so sweetie it's a long trip but I promise you that I WILL take your to go see him when you come and stay for summer," said Hippolyta. "Oh ok," said Danielle, with her eyes down cast then her head shot up and her mood picked up, "grandpa want to go help me build a snowman?" asked Danielle, Alfred smiled and held up his hand while saying, "I'd be delighted my dear" he then pulled to her feet.

Danielle smiled and waved to her grandmother and Parents before walking out the door with Alfred in toe, "it's a perfect day for a snowman, don't you think grandpa?" asked Danielle as she began parting part of the snow as to make room for making the snowman. "Pat it down hard Miss or as it will not be stable" said Alfred as he began helping make the bottom ball. They had only been out there 15 minutes and had finished with the bottom ball when Danielle's stomach began to rumble.

Alfred looked at her and smiled "hungry, Miss" Danielle smiled blushed and nodded, "very well lets head back inside we can finish the snowman after lunch" said Alfred, "ok grandpa" said Danielle she then took his hand and they wondered back into the cabin, "hey mummy daddy grandma" said Danielle.

"Back already my dear?" asked Hippolyta, "yeah getting a little hungry so we stopped to have lunch then we will go back out and finish the snow man" said Danielle, "all right then dear" said Hippolyta.

"So what would you all like to eat?" asked Alfred who headed to the kitchen, "can I please have some soup with bread grandpa?" asked Danielle, "I think soup with bread would be nice" said Diana. Shall we?" asked Hippolyta as she stood up and headed to the kitchen the Wayne family followed, would you like any help Alfred?" asked Diana and Hippolyta, Bruce did not offer the help because he knew his 'Surrogate farther' would say no.

Alfred smiled, "thank you but no thank you my lady, madam," they nodded and turned away to find Bruce smiling, "and what are you smiling about Bruce dear?" asked Hippolyta. "That you and Diana offered to help when everyone knows Alfred says no to anyone helping him in the kitchen mother," was Bruce's replied, Danielle on the other hand was giggling by the annoyed look her grandmother gave her father, while Bruce was just sitting at the table smirking.

In the end Hippolyta just shook her head and smiled before taking her seat, so with everyone seated and talking Alfred began making chicken soup for the five of them, "so Danielle sweetheart how is the snow man coming along?" asked Hippolyta. "Really good, grandpa and I finished the first layer and we are going to go start on the second layer after lunch," replied Danielle, Hippolyta smiled "while if you like after lunch I can help you and Alfred finish up the snowman."

Danielle smiled and nodded, "that would be most appreciated my lady" said Alfred as he walked over and set their lunch down onto the table, and sat down next to Hippolyta, the family then began enjoying their lunch. "Well ok then so while you spend the afternoon with your grandparents your mother and I were thinking of going snowboarding," said Bruce, "enjoy your Afternoon Master Bruce; Madam Diana we will look after the young miss" said Alfred.

"Alfred is right you both go and enjoy your vacation we will look after Danielle," said Hippolyta. "So after lunch Diana and Bruce prepared to leave they grabbed their snowboards after putting on their coats than hugged their daughter. "We will be back in an hour," said Diana "very good madam," replied Alfred, as he began picking up the empty bowls; with one last goodbye to Danielle, they walked out the door. "Danielle my little star why don't I help with the second layer while your grandpa is busy?" asked Hippolyta, "OK grandma," Danielle turned to Alfred, "grandpa grandma and I are going to go finish off the snowman come join us when you finished."

Danielle then took her grandmother's hand and they ventured out into the cold afternoon, "over here Grandma" said Danielle as she led Hippolyta over to the unfinished snowman. Danielle knelt in the snow in front of the snowman and began picking up snow in her hand and patting it down on the first layer, Hippolyta saw what Danielle was doing and followed suite.

They were halfway through the second layer when they heard the door open; Danielle turned and saw Alfred, "hey grandpa" said Danielle as Alfred walked over, "how is it coming?" asked Alfred as he knelt and began picking up snow and patting it down on the almost finished second layer. "Well the second layer is almost done," said Hippolyta, after about five minutes the second layer was finished, "I can start on the head, but I'll need something's to finish it off" said Danielle.

"So sweetheart what do we need?" asked Hippolyta, "5 pebble's, three medium size two small, two branches and a carrot for his noise," replied Danielle, "alright then Miss while your grandmother and I'll try to find the items you need" said Alfred.

"Then I'll see if I can make a sizeable head" said Danielle, Alfred turned and held out his hand, "my lady" Hippolyta smiled and took the hand offered to her, "we shall be back shortly miss" said Alfred. "OK" replied Danielle, the girl knelt in the snow and began rolling snow into a ball but each time she finished it the snowball head ended up being too small or to large.

Meanwhile at the ski slopes, Bruce and Diana were ridding the chair lift to the top Diana snuggled close to her husband as the lift went higher; and as they air, got colder Bruce wrapped his arm around his wife. "Warm now Princess?" asked Bruce, Diana turned and smiled at her husband, "warm as toast my dark knight" Diana smiled; Bruce felt the hot breath of his wife wash over his face.

"Here's our stop," said Bruce as he and Diana stood up Bruce helped Diana step off and followed suite, the snow crunched under their feet as they, walked trying to find the best angle to ride their boards down. "Hey Bruce love how about a bit of a Challenge" Diana called as she was looking at where she wanted to ride right through the woods "how so?" asked Bruce how about a ride down through those trees instead of and easy ride down a slope with no trees."

Bruce smiled dropped the board strapped his feet to the board and headed down the slope Diana quickly followed suite weaving in and out of the trees, "you're going to have to do better than that Princess" said Bruce as he passed her weaving in and out of the trees. _OK if that how you want to play it_ thought Diana, she shot up in the air and spines around and around, before dropping back down right in front of Bruce who had to swerve so as not to collide with his wife.

Diana turned her head quickly looking back at her husband, "Later" Diana laughed while waving to him, "Diana Wayne Princess of Themyscira, Mistress of Wayne manor, that was cheating you know!" Bruce called out to her. Diana laughed; Bruce smiled his wife's laughter always made him smile, in the end Diana skidded to a stop at the bottom, and unclasped her feet from the board and ran off.

Bruce got to the bottom, and found Diana's snowboard but not his wife, he unclasped his feet from his board and set it near Diana's board then picked both up and set them against a tree before scanning the area searching for Diana. Meanwhile Diana was floating an inch off the ground hiding behind a tree she could hear the crunching of her husband's boots, "Princess, come on out darling I know you're here somewhere" Diana smiled then pounced on her unsuspecting husband making them crash to the ground.

"Who's found who now my love" said Diana, she kissed his cheek before moving off him, Bruce turned onto his back, Diana smiled and held out her hand, Bruce smiled and took her hand and Diana pulled him to his feet. They then walked hand in hand back to their snowboards, and looked at the sky to see the sky changing colour, " Bruce looked at his watch and saw it was 4:34pm "think it's time we head back" said Bruce, seeing the sky change meaning the sun was setting "your right" Diana replied.

Bruce held the snowboards while Diana picked him up under his arms and flew him back to the cabin. "That looks great Miss," said Alfred as he Danielle and Hippolyta now stood before the finished snowman, "im glad after all it only took me 10 tries to get the shape I needed," replied Danielle.

Suddenly as granddaughter and grandparents admired the snowman, something hit Danielle and to her horror she fell onto the snowman destroying it, Danielle sat up and looked around as what had once been her hard work as it lay in ruins, "NO,NO,NO!" Danielle, screamed in anger, she then narrowed her eyes and scanned the area until she saw her parents on top of snow-covered hill, Diana was glaring at her husband but Bruce was smiling.

"DADDY that took grandma grandpa and I, 2 hours to do and now look what you did," Danielle screeched catching her father's attention, and before Bruce could do anything, Danielle had flown at him knocking him to the ground making them roll down the hill.

Danielle landed on her father although she controlled her super strength she began beating his chest, "easy, easy darling" said Hippolyta as she pulled her granddaughter off her son-in-law, "your grandpa and I will help you make another tomorrow." Danielle whipped the snow from her outfit, "no grandma, since daddy ruined my snowman, daddy has to help me make another tomorrow," said Danielle, "I will darling I Promise," said Bruce as he stood up, dusted the snow from his body and walked over to his daughter, and hugged her.

Meanwhile Alfred had dug around in the snow where the ruins of the snowman lay grabbing the pebble's branches and nose unfortunately the nose was, snapped in half, "um Miss I'm afraid you have to get the snowman a new nose" said Alfred. Danielle turned to see he was holding the broken carrot, Danielle sighed, "Oh ok," "come on sweetheart let's go inside" said Hippolyta, who wrapped her arm around her granddaughter; the family retreated into the comfort of the nice warm cabin.

After making a round of hot drinks Alfred joined, the family and all sat around the fireplace. Bruce then placed 5 logs in the fireplace and lit the fire before moving the gate back in place then moved to resume his seat next to his wife, "would anyone want to play a card game?" asked Danielle.

"Sure sweetie what game?" asked Diana, "um gin rummy," replied Danielle; "you LOVE that card game," said Bruce, Danielle smiled "I'll go get the deck of cards," a few seconds later; Danielle came out with a deck of cards. The family sat around the coffee table, "so how is this game played little star?" asked Hippolyta, Danielle explained the game as she began dealing out 7 card each, "ok I see now" said Hippolyta, as she picked up her cards.

1 hour and 14 minutes later the first round ended and Bruce began dealing out the card for the next round, however Alfred, stood up, "where you going grandpa?" asked Danielle, "I will have to skip this round Miss as its 6 O'clock and I need to start dinner," said Alfred. "What are we having, roast turkey?" asked the girl," Alfred smiled, "no, that is tomorrow sweetheart, I'm doing Mushroom-Spinach Stuffed Shells," "Sounds yummy, would you like some help?" asked Danielle.

Alfred gave her a gentle but stern look, Danielle rolled her eyes before saying, "why do I bother asking," "it's because you're a polite young lady," said Hippolyta, Danielle smiled and set up another round. While Alfred left the room and walked into the kitchen to make dinner 2 hours and 10 minutes later, it was 8:10pm and Alfred came back to inform them Dinner was ready, they stood up and walked into, the kitchen sat down "Alfred this smells wonderful" said Hippolyta.

Alfred smiled and they dug into their meal, after dinner Alfred put the left overs in the fridge while Danielle went to change into her winter PJs' afterwards she walked back into the living room, and packed up the deck of cards while Hippolyta Diana and Bruce sat around the living room. Danielle left once again to put the deck of cards away, she returned moments later sitting in between her parents who were sitting on the sofa, Alfred and Hippolyta, sat in the armchairs. So sweetheart a movie night?" asked Bruce, "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation," asked Danielle, Bruce nodded stood up and walked over to the Video cabinet and took out the video and walked over to the VHS player and put the video in.

Bruce walked back to the sofa and sat down, the picked up the remote and pressed play, halfway through the movie, the room filled with laughter, as they watch the family chase the squirrel around the living room. After the movie finished at 9:30pm, the family headed off to bed, 3 hours later three doors quietly opened, Hippolyta, Diana and Bruce walked in to Alfred room where the butler was taking out the sack of presents.

"Here let me," Diana whispered as she took the sack from Alfred then the four of them walked out Alfred's room and down the hallway back into the living room, from there they walked over to the Christmas tree and set the sack down by the tree. Afterwards Alfred opened the sack, they began neatly piling the presents around and under the Christmas tree, after the sack was, emptied out they left the living room and went back to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>***2512/1998******

The following morning, in the master bedroom Diana, shifted in her sleep turned away from the window and buried her face into her husband's chest. Bruce unconsciously tightened his arms around his wife, Diana hummed in happiness, and Bruce smiled in his sleep, after about 10 minutes Bruce began to stir, he blinked open his eyes and looked down at the sleeping form of his wife.

Bruce smiled and kissed, the top of Diana's head, the movement, woke Diana, she moved her head and looked up, and gave her husband a sleepy happy smile, "merry Christmas Princess" Bruce whispered, Diana leaned up and gave Bruce a kiss "merry Christmas love" Diana whispered once she pulled back. "Should we get up?" asked Bruce, Diana turned to look at the clock on his bedside table, to see it was 8:44am, "come let's go watch the sunrise" said Bruce, "hmm OK said Diana, so they removed themselves from each other and the bed.

They then changed, Bruce wore grey pants and a black long-sleeved top with a dark brown long coat with black cloves Diana dressed in a red winter long-sleeved dress, with a black scarf red gloves and a white coat. They left the room and walked down the hall and outside, to their surprise it was snowing "oh wow its beautiful," said Diana the sun had started to rise and the rays hit the snow making it sparkle.

Bruce stood behind Diana wrapping her up in his coat and arms he pushed aside Diana's hair aside kissing her cheek, "it's a beautiful morning" said Bruce, " so let's go and enjoy come on" said Diana as she took his hand and they walked around the vast snowy area, then dropped to the ground. Bruce gave her a quizzing looked, "Princess what are you doing?" asked Bruce, Diana laughed and began making a snow angel, Bruce got down on the ground next to her and began making a snow Angel himself.

Once finished they each stood up to admire their handy work so to speak, however when Diana looked at her husband's snow angel she found he had added his batman ears to it. Diana laughed, and lightly hit his chest, "come on you know you love my dark side," Bruce joked while taking his wife into his arms, Diana thought about it, "well OK I did fall for the bat before the man but now I have them both" she said with a smile, before giving him a kiss.

"So shall we head back and wake our little Amazon so she can open her presents?" asked Bruce, Diana smiled and took her husband's hand, they enjoyed their morning walk back to the cabin, with Diana free hand catching snowflakes. Diana let go of Bruce's hand and began spinning on the spot, with arms stretched out and laughing, before grabbing her husband's hand and pulled him along while laughing, "no matter how many years I lived in man's world the snow always brings me joy as I never had any season but summer while growing up" said Diana.

Bruce smiled, dropped her hand and instead wrapped his arm around her, "I'm glad you're happy princess," he said kissing her temple, they arrived back to the cabin the place was still quite Diana closed the door behind her. "They must still be sleeping" Bruce looked at his watch it showed 8:59am, "we have only been gone 15 minutes," said Bruce before taking off his coat and hanging it up, "really I thought it would have been a lot longer" said Diana as she walked into the living room taking off her coat and sat on the sofa.

Bruce set aside the fire gate aside, stocked up the fireplace and lit a fire, before putting the fire gate back. Bruce returned to his seat next to Diana and wrapped his arm around her they sat enjoying the quiet and watching the flames.

"Thank you for bringing us up here" said Diana, Bruce smiled and kissed her forehead, "it's a beautiful place," Bruce looked at her and gave her a sad smile, "I'm sorry it took me so long to bring you and Danny here."

Diana caressed his face, "don't be love I understand" Bruce smiled, an hour later at around 9:59am, they heard three doors open, "sounds like they're up" said Diana, they turned and smiled, Danielle was dressed in a dark green winter dress with white stockings and red winter boots with a black coat and dark blue scarf and cloves. Alfred was dressed in black pants long-sleeved white top and over that, he wore a black winter vest, Hippolyta was dressed in white pants a long-sleeved sky blue top and white coat, originally, Hippolyta never wore anything other than her Amazon robes, but since her granddaughter was born, she had spent more time in man's world.

It was drawing those times she had started getting strange looks from people, to fit in Diana took her mother clothes shopping so that she would have clothes that would suite the ever-changing weather and season of man's world. She only wore the clothes when visiting her family for in man's world she was not a queen, she was a mother, mother in law and grandmother, "Merry Christmas mummy daddy" said Danielle happily greeted her parents.

Merry Christmas sweetheart" they replied, "and a Merry Christmas to you mum Alfred," the elderly butler and amazon queen smiled, "a merry Christmas to you my dears," replied Hippolyta, walking over to them and giving them each a kiss on the forehead. After greeting her family, Hippolyta took her seat in an armchair close to the fire, "so miss what you would like to do first, open presents or have breakfast," said Alfred, "presents please," replied Danielle.

Alfred nodded "would you like drinks while we open the presents?" asked Alfred, "yes please" they said, "coffee tea and hot chocolate" said Alfred, Bruce Diana and Danielle nodded, "my lady what would you like to drink?" asked Alfred. "Tea please," so while Alfred left to make the drinks, Danielle sat in front of the tree, sorting out the presents into piles for herself, Bruce Diana Hippolyta and Alfred.

Alfred returned to the living room and set the tray on the coffee table before handing out the mugs and sitting down in the empty armchair, they all took turns opening the gifts, an 20 minutes later, at 10:19am the presents were, opened and carefully put away. Danielle had reserved some Amazon robes from Hippolyta, some clothes from Alfred, a beautiful jewellery set and new riding outfit from Diana, a sled and new tack set from Bruce plus other trinkets from her family.

Alfred went to go make breakfast while the rest sat around talking, 50 minutes later, delicious smells began waffling in from the kitchen, "food yum" with that Danielle bolted from the living room. The adults smiled, and followed, Alfred had prepared a eggs toast and bacon for breakfast, "this look and smells heavenly" just then Danielle's stomach growls, "and….it's making me hungry" the adults chuckled.

"By all means Miss, enjoy," said Alfred who walked over pulling out two chairs for Hippolyta and Danielle, once everyone was seated, Danielle dug into her breakfast, as did the others. "I apologise that it's a late breakfast," said Alfred as he look at the clock to see it was 11:19am "don't be grandpa" said Danielle who was in the middle of putting a piece of toast in her mouth.

She then turn to her father and asked, "so daddy you going to help me build a snowman after breakfast," Bruce looked at his daughter, "of cause sweetheart" replied Bruce, Danielle smiled, 20 minutes later everyone was full and satisfied, "hmm, yummy" said Danielle. "I'm glad you enjoyed it miss," Danielle smiled, before she and Bruce stood, and left the kitchen Bruce then put his coat back on before they walked outside to make a snowman. "So where do you wish to start," "the base of cause" was Danielle sarcastic reply; Bruce smiled and shook his head and helped his daughter with making the snowman.

First Danielle hollowed out some snow, forming the shape of a rectangle, so with the section of the snow hollowed out Bruce began using the excess snow and rolling them in his hand to make a ball before passing it on to his daughter. Danielle gently put the ball of snow in to the rectangle shape base, before gently patting it down; this process, repeated until the bottom half was waist-high, "now to start the second layer of the snowman" said Bruce, as he gather snow into his hand and rolled it into a ball.

"Thank you daddy" said Danielle, taking the snowball from her father and patting it down making a start on the second layer, they were almost finished the second layer when Bruce sneakily picked up some snow and put it down Danielle's back. "DADDY" Danielle screamed in surprise at the cold wet substance slid down her back, Bruce laughed but when he saw the look on his daughters face, he stopped laughing, and began backing away.

He knew first hand of his daughter's temperament he felt it yesterday when he knocked her into the snowman her and her grandparents had work so hard on; Danielle knelt in the snow and began rolling a hand full of the snow into her hand. Bruce thought she was continuing with making the snowman and let his guard down, only to be smash in the face and knocked on his butt by the snowball Danielle had thrown his way, Bruce only realized what had happened when he heard the sound of Danielle laughing.

Bruce whipped the snow from his face and looked towards his daughter only to find her holding her stomach laughing a belly aching laugh, "Danielle Martha Wayne" Bruce called in a low tone that did not bold well for the Amazon royal Heiress. Danielle stopped laughing and looked at her father and saw the look on his face, and thought _shoot bat glare not good not good, NOT GOOOOOD _ before bolting away from her father, Bruce was right behind her, Danielle's scream of surprise and Bruce's voice telling her to get back here, was heard from inside the cabin.

_What are they up to? _ Diana thought as she got up off the sofa and walked outside just in time to see her daughter levitate into the air, "Danny that's cheating now get down here" said Bruce "no way daddy you're going to chase me again. "Pray tell darling WHY your father is going to chase you?" asked Diana, Bruce turned and Danielle looked up, to see Diana standing on the porch arms crossed over her chest and giving them both a look with one eyebrow raised.

"Mummy, daddy dumped snow down my back," Danielle told her mother, "Bruce," Diana gave her husband a look that clearly told him that he should not have done that, "while she did retaliate by throwing a snowball at me hitting me in the face," replied Bruce. Danielle giggled, "He fell and landed on his butt it was really funny" Diana smiled; "well there you go, maybe you should not have made the first move we Amazons retaliate to an attack, and Danny is part Amazon it is in her nature to defend herself and her pride even if it's a playful trick" said Diana.

Bruce nodded, "besides I thought you both were going to make the snow man," said Diana "it's half-finished over there, mum," Danielle told Diana pointing to the half-finished snow man, "we were in the middle of doing the second layer when daddy dumped the snow down my back." Diana nodded "alright then" she then turned around to go back inside, only to hear Danielle squeal of laughter as Bruce grabbed her around the waist when she was in reach as she floats back to the ground and tickles her.

"Daddy…. stop" gasps between fits of laughter, Bruce chuckled, "ok then" and stops tickling her, together they walk back over, to the snowman and gets back to making the second layer. They had just finished the second layer when Bruce looked at his watch and gasp, "daddy what is it?" asked Danielle, "it's almost 2:30pm we have been out here for 3 hours."

"We've almost finished it, we just need the pebble and branches and a carrot," Danielle asked her father "daddy can you go asked grandpa where he put the pebbles and branches and see if we can get a new knows while I TRY to make a head." "Alright sweetie be back soon," said Bruce, so while Bruce went and spoke to Alfred, Danielle started rolling snow into a small head but just like before it took her a few try's at last just as she finished the perfect snow head the door opened, and Bruce came out , with the carrot.

"Did Grandpa tell you where he put the branches and pebbles?" asked Danielle under the windowsill, replied Bruce, "oh look there they are" said Danielle pointing to two branches that lay under the window and five pebbles that lay on the windowsill. Danielle walked over to the windowsill, grabbed the items, before walking back to the headless snowman, Bruce smiled and walked over to stand next to his daughter, Danielle set the branches down at the base of the snowman, and took the carrot from her father.

"Daddy can you put the head on top please, I got my hands full?" asked Danielle, "sure sweetheart," Bruce then bent and carefully lifted the head and placed it upon the second layer. Danielle then began decorating it placing the two smaller sized pebbles on the face area making them look like eyes, before grabbing the three medium-sized pebbles and placing them on the second layer so they looked like buttons, before sticking the carrot where the nose would be.

Next Bruce put the branches into the side of the snowman, then Danielle draw a line just below the carrot nose in the form of a smile, before she and Bruce stepped back and stood in front of the finished project. "After 3 hours this looks really good" said Bruce, "just don't make me fall into it," said Danielle, Bruce laughed and hugged his daughter before kissing the top of her head, while Danielle hugged his waist, and looked up at him saying happily "I love you daddy."

"I love you sweetheart," said Bruce, giving her a kiss on the forehead, "Daddy can we go try out my new sled?" asked Danielle, "alright but no high slops," said Bruce "no Problem," said Danielle, "alright be back soon." Danielle, then ran inside, "Hello darling you've been gone for some time, is the snowman finished?" asked Hippolyta, "yes Grandma we have come and have a look," said Danielle, before dashing off and coming back a few seconds later with her new sled.

Therefore, with her sled in hand, Danielle and her family left the cabin and walked over to where Bruce was standing "oh wow this looks really good you both did a wonderful job" said Hippolyta. Thanks grandma and now daddy's taking me sledding would you like to join us?" asked Danielle, "sure why not" said Diana, "well let's go said Danielle as she raced on ahead with her parents and grandparents trailing behind the excited 11-year-old.

Danielle began looking for medium hill site for sledding until Bruce spoke up, "Danny honey I know a few it's in area about say an hour, from here, your grandparents used to take two snowmobiles out to get to the place. Danielle stopped and looked at her father, "really they sound like fun," "they were fun" "well ok let's go back and ride them to the area," said Danielle, "I don't know if they will even run or if there is any petrol left for them to run on," Bruce replied.

"Can we at least TRY daddy please?" asked Danielle, "I don't even know if I remember how to ride one it has been 31 years since I last rode one," Bruce explained to his daughter. Danielle just gave her father the puppy pout "oh alright we shall go back and see IF they work," said Bruce, "yahoo" Danielle whooped before turning and racing back to the cabin, the adults shook their heads and turn to follow Danielle back to the cabin.

When they returned, Alfred and Bruce went to the garage behind the cabin, after pulling open the heavy double doors, and there they were the two snowmobiles, "well let's check if they work or if there is any rust after all they have sat here for 31 years," said Bruce. "Let's get to work," said Alfred, he then grabbed his and Thomas Wayne's old work overalls, and handed Thomas's work overalls to Bruce, Bruce took the work overalls with a sad smile and put them on, afterwards he smoothed them down "a bit small but they will do," Alfred smiled, "so shall we get to work then master Bruce."

Bruce nodded, "Daddy grandpa," the two men turn to see Danielle, "it may take about an hour before we can go sledding, so why don't you mummy and grandma go on ahead and your grandpa and I will meet up with you" Bruce told her. "But we don't know where to go" Danielle said to her father, "north 3 miles from the cabin; you'll get there in about an hour," said Bruce, "OK Bye daddy, bye grandpa" with that Danielle, turned around and ran back to her mother and grandma.

"So what's the hold-up?" asked Diana, "Daddy and grandpa told us to go north 3 miles from the cabin and we would be at the area in an hour, he and Grandpa are going to stay behind and work on the snowmobiles, said Danielle. "Alright then off we go," said Diana as she and Hippolyta lifted off into the air, "yahoo sledding time!" Danielle yelled, so with her sled under one arm the Amazon royal heiress lifted off into the air and flew in-between her mother and grandmother.

An hour later 3:30pm, "mummy grandma, look there it is" said Danielle, as she pointed to the area, Danielle, flew down and landed on a hill before looking up at Diana and Hippolyta, "you coming down mummy grandma." Diana and Hippolyta smiled and flew down, to join their daughter/granddaughter, "watch this Mummy grandma," with that Danielle, sat on the sled and slide down the snow hill, meanwhile Diana and Hippolyta clapped while walking over to a log and sitting down.

Danielle, laughed merrily as she tried out her new sled, "she seems happy" Hippolyta commented, "She is now but 2 week ago she wasn't," Diana answered, "so how did it happen?" asked Hippolyta. "We were skiing and Danielle decided to race Bruce and I down the ski slope I had race passed her, she was laughing as passed me a few moments later however, she was not looking where she was going, we could see she was heading for a tree."

"We cried out to her, she heard us the turn to face ahead only to see the tree she tried to swerved only her skis tripped her up, she landed hard as she fell breaking her wrist before rolling down the slope. She popped her shoulder out as she hit the tree," said Diana as she finished explaining how her daughter was injured, Hippolyta took her daughter's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Careful Danny" Diana called out as she saw her daughter going for a slightly higher hill-top" Danielle looked over to her mother smiled and waved before saying "I'll be careful mummy." After a few more turns sledding down different hill tops, Danielle stopped to take a break, she walked over to her mother and grandmother and sat on Hippolyta's lap "having fun sweetie?" Hippolyta asked her granddaughter.

"Yes I am but where is grandpa and daddy, I thought they would be here by now, it already been half an hour" said Danielle as she looked at her watch to see it was 4:00pm, just then there was a beeping sound coming from the watch Hippolyta wore, " yes" Hippolyta answered. "My lady I'm sorry to inform you but Master Bruce and I have just finished checking the snowmobiles, they are unable to work so if we leave now by the time we get to where you all are it will be time to return to the cabin, so we will not be coming," said Alfred.

Danielle pouted before coming into view "that's OK grandpa I understand we'll just have to have some fun when we get back," "we will indeed Miss, I do apologizes, I will also be having dinner on cooking when you return" said Alfred. "Roast turkey?" Asked Danielle, "it is indeed" said Alfred; "well I must go I will see you all when you return," "Bye Alfred, bye grandpa" said Hippolyta and Danielle, after saying goodbye, Danielle huffed but smiled before slipping off Hippolyta's lap.

"So what do you want to do now?" asked Diana, Danielle bent down grabbing handfuls of snow in her hand, Diana saw then and looked at her mother, "mother run, she's making a snowball." Hippolyta and Diana split, just as Danielle turned and throws the ball of snow.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT" yelled Danielle, "alright then you want a fight, we shall give you one" said Hippolyta and Diana as they bent down to make a snowball, Danielle saw this and ran, but ultimately got hit by the snowballs. Danielle started making snowballs and throwing them at her mother and grandmother, who returned fire so to speak; however, after a while Danielle stopped and held her previously injured arm.

Diana grew concerned, "Danielle sweetheart, are you alright?" Danielle looked at her mother, "fine mum it's just my wrist I think I over did it with the snowball fight and my shoulders stiff from the cold." "Ok let's head back and get you warmed up," said Diana as she walked over to her daughter and wrapped her arm, Hippolyta walked over and stood on the other side, and took the sled from her granddaughter, "I'll carry this for you sweetheart, said Hippolyta, "thanks grandma" said Danielle, with that the family flew home.

An hour later night had settled as the family touched down, they walked inside to the smell of roast turkey, "hmm smells yummy grandpa" said Danielle, taking off her coat scarf and gloves, "here dear I'll take those" said Alfred walking over to Danielle.

He took her coat scarf, gloves, and hanging them up in the entranceway, where he passed the living room and saw Diana and Hippolyta sitting on the sofa while Bruce sat in the armchair, dinner will be a few more hours yet would you like me to get you a drink of anything?" asked Alfred.

"No thank you Alfred" said Diana, Alfred nodded and went back to the kitchen to get dinner ready while the turkey continued to cook in the oven, Danielle walked back into the living room, "here grandma" said Danielle taking her sled from Hippolyta. With sled in hand Danielle left and went up to her room to go put it away, once done, Danielle returned to the living room, to join her parents and grandmother, "so grandma what will I be learning when I come for the summer?" asked Danielle.

"You will lean a whole ray of styles in fighting, but first basic hand to hand combat, the sisters are well-trained in all matters of fighting. It will not be easy, and on my orders they have been advised to not go easy on you just because you are my grandchild," Hippolyta informed her granddaughter.

"I would not expect special treatment; I would hope they treat me as one of them and NOT the granddaughter of their Queen," said Danielle, for the rest of the evening Danielle and Hippolyta discussed her summer trip to Themyscira, Diana and Bruce just sat by the fire enjoy each other company

Around 9:00pm Alfred, entered the living room announcing that dinner was ready, when the family entered, the table was decorated in Christmas colours, and they had candy cane tablecloth two red candelabra in the middle and beside each plate lay a bon-bon. Plates loaded with pumpkin mixed with mash potato, roast potato a verity of vegetables and in-between the two red candelabra lay the roast turkey.

"Oh wow grandpa its beautiful" said Danielle, "smells divine" said Diana, "I just know it's going to taste delicious," said Bruce as he pulled out two chairs for his wife and child. "Alfred you out do yourself each year and this year this is no exception" Hippolyta told the elderly butler as he pulled out her chair for her before pouring them all glasses of eggnog.

Alfred left the kitchen to go place some Christmas music on and let it play quietly in the back ground before going back to the kitchen, and seating himself next to Hippolyta. The family talked and laughed quietly as they piled on the food onto their place while also enjoying pulling the bonbons drawing the mean laughing at the little jocks inside and wearing the coloured paper crown overall it was a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Review please

The End

**Animecartooncomicgirl:** there is some reference to two episodes Paradise lost from Justice League and the Balance from Justice League unlimited although they are tweaked to fit with the story. I got the Idea of Hades being Diana's father from both those episodes, Hippolyta in the show had once loved hades and in the episode the balance Hades said that Hippolyta and He Sculptured Diana together and I find that Diana kind of looks like Hades so that where I got my Idea.

Finished on the 5/5/2013

**Page 19**


End file.
